Super Smash Bros 4 The Hammerspace Mystery
by Mattardis
Summary: When strange shadowy versions of master hand attack the world of smash bros, it's up to the brawlers to save the day again. Featuring new characters, Fan characters and 2 guest Digimon characters. Chapters 18 and onwards will feature Twilight Sparkle! Challengers approaching part 4 now up, but more importantly... Chapters 18 is finally here! (22/February/2014)
1. Chapter 1

_**Super Smash Bros 4**_

_**The mystery of Hammerspace**_

The sun shone brilliantly on the world of SmashBros. The entire party that saved the world from Tabuu had gathered at the castle of The Hands. The ruler of this world was badly injured during his fight with the Subspace king, but he had made a full recovery and had invited the world's saviours to a celebration on account of their victory.

"Inhabitants of SmashBros!" exclaimed Master Hand. "Your marvellous victory of the invader of our world makes you ALL official heroes. One by one you shall all come here to the front door and claim your award and your special gift. Mario!" Master hand shouted to the crowd.

Sure enough, each brawler walked up to their king in turn and received a medal and a trophy stand sticker that will allow them to use a final smash outside of the battlefield, but only once. However there were some brawlers who were absent. Bowser, Dedede, Luigi, Kirby, Wario, olimar and Ganondorf had not shown up for the ceremony and, therefore, couldn't claim their prizes.

After the prizes had been given out, the real party started. Music, Dancing, An excellent spread of food and, of course, one Captain Falcon hitting on Samus. All seemed to be going well... until the sky began to go dark.

It couldn't have been clouds and it was the middle of the afternoon. Everyone looked upwards and saw a shocking sight. The entire sky looked like it was made of steel. An absolutely gigantic block of steel (about the size of the island of the ancients) that somewhat resembled a spaceship hovered above the castle. A small tube slide out of the metalwork and shifted to point at the castle. The Brawlers stared in anticipation at the cannon like tube and then...

BOOM!

A small black cannonball was fired at the castle and link reacted quickly. He jumped and grappled up to the top of the castle and held his shield out in front of him. He flinched as the cannonball hit. There was a flash and a sound that all the Brawlers knew as links trophy fell to the ground. The cannonball had indented itself into the roof of the castle and just sat there. Then a small hole opened up in it.

A small black balloon like thing began to expand from the hole until it was about the same size as Master Hand. It was also the same shape and looked just like Master Hand except black and it also had a swirling red vortex on its palm. It floated down to lucario who raised his aura covered fists and... SLAM!

The Dark Master Hand smashed down on top of lucario with the vortex palm and lucario was gone... not even a trophy was left. All of the brawlers realised what had happened and instantly sprang to action., they began to pummel the Dark Hand until they heard a popping noise. They turned away and saw another Dark Hand had been created. And another, and another... and they kept on coming.

"Forget fighting!" shouted the real Master Hand. "Just run!" he finished and all the brawlers began to panic. Soon Lucas, Peach, Diddy Kong, Pikachu and Red the Pokemon Trainer had been sucked up by the palm vortex and had completely disappeared. Pit instantly began to fly away and sonic zipped off super-fast, while others left in groups. Many, however, stayed to fight such as Mario, Marth, Captain Falcon and Meta-knight.

But they were ridiculously outnumbered by Millions of Dark Hands. They then realised something... The cannonball was beeping with a rhythm. It was a bomb!

"We-a gonna have to go!" said Mario. The other brave fighters agreed they would have to escape and regroup but Meta-knight needed to get their king to safety. The others ran off in separate directions while Meta-knight ran towards the castle.

"Your Majesty, Follow me to safety!" said Meta-knight. He drew his sword and sliced a Dark Hand in half right there.

The castle began to explode and Master Hand realised somthing. "I need to go and get crazy. You escape Knight and..." He started, but it was too late. The bomb exploded and the entire castle was blown to pieces. Meta-knight's trophy was shot into a nearby forest and Master and Crazy Hand were slammed by their dark counterparts.

The Castle of SmashBros was in pieces and the rulers were gone. It was up to the brawlers once again...

One Week Later…

Mario ran through a deep forest towards where the ceremony was held.

Nameplate: Mario

It was a full week since the party was crashed and he had been separated from the others. Many brawlers were caught in the explosion and had their trophies scattered over the world, including Donkey Kong and Meta-knight.

Also, the ship above had begun moving away and large parts of it had been detached and dropped around the continent, yet still it was even bigger than Gigabowser and Puffed up Jigglypuff put together. Mario had decided to investigate the piece that had been dropped over the remains of the old castle. Suddenly he stopped for a moment. He could hear noises up ahead so he jumped into deeper parts of the forest and viewed from there.

A large amount of Dark Hands were floating by, along with somewhat brawny robots and a strange purple bug thing that Mario had never seen before. "Now listen here, you are to guard main base 3 until further notice. Only I can override this command. Is that clear?" asked the bug.

Nameplate: Keramon

"YES, KERAMON, SIR!" said the robots and the hands saluted for them. Keramon floated away without another look and as soon as he was gone...

Mario burst from the shade and pummelled a robot until it exploded. He used the explosion to propel him towards the hands where he shot fireballs into their vortex's until they collapsed onto the floor, burning up. The remaining robots retracted their hands and extracted machine guns. The guns began their rapid fire at Mario who used the five D's of dodge ball to get right up close to the robots and roundhouse kicked two of their heads off. The others decided that they needed their commander back and ran off...

He continued down the path after the other hands and robots who tried to escape and used his DAir attack to drill a Dark Hand into the ground before coin jumping to destroy another. He continued his attacks on the Dark hands and bots until only a couple were left. After two more backflip jumps he landed in front of the two remaining bots and charged his forward smash. They skidded to a halt about a foot away from him and they were blasted to pieces by the big fireball.

Mario smiled and cracked his knuckles and then turned to carry on walking towards the clearing where the castle was. When he arrived on the outskirts he saw something he was hoping to find... an ally. There, hidden in the shrubbery was Link's trophy!

Nameplate: Link

Mario dragged the trophy from its hiding place and revived his old friend. Link stood up and shook his head vigorously before straightening his hat.

"You okay?" asked Mario smiling. "Yeah...I'm fine. What happened? Did i save the castle?" asked Link. "Im'a afraid not" said Mario pointing to the clearing. The castle had been replaced by a giant block of metal with a large shining door with a sign above that read "Main Hammurs Base 3"

Mario and Link shook hands and the two began to run towards the base when. "Not...So...Fast..." said Keramon. Mario and Link stopped dead in their tracks and frowned angrily at Keramon. "Whad'ya think your doin' here?" asked Keramon with a grin.

"We're just looking around, thought it would be okay if we could tear apart your lab over there..." Link said nonchalantly. "Hehehehehehehe...HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I was hopeing you'd say somthing like that" laughed Keramon maniacally. "Bug Blaster!" he shouted and he fired a red orb at the two fighters from his mouth..

The two of them dived in opposite directions and the orb whizzed past them. Keramon began to laugh like a madman as he fired more and more bug blasters at Mario and Link as the two slowly got closer towards him. Keramon stopped firing and shouted "FURY VIRUS!" before he began to slash Mario repeatedly with his hands. Mario was trapped by Keramon's nonstop slashes so link threw his boomerang in a loop so that it smacked into the back of Keramon's head.

While he was stunned, Mario took his opportunity to finish the fight with a powerful uppercut to Keramon's chin. Keramon was instantly transformed to trophy form but the trophy was launched and it landed somewhere on the other side of the base. Mario collapsed onto all fours in exhaustion and Link handed him a vial. "Drink this..." said Link simply. Mario drank the strange red potion and instantly felt stronger.

"Thanks a-Link" said Mario gratefully. "No problem. Now let's get into that base" replied Link and the two of them ran towards the doors.

_**OOC NOTES TIME**_

If this is your first time reading this, then you are very lucky. This chapter used to be absolute garbage because I wrote it when I had terrible spelling and grammar. I've fixed it now though and hopefully, I'll be able to do so with any other chapters I wrote in the "bad writer" stage of my life. Anyway, thanks for reading! All reviews are welcome ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Right on the outskirts of the forest there was a small flash of light and Meta-knight was revived.

Nameplate: Meta-Knight

He jumped onto his feet and looked around. There was a forest ahead and behind him a river that seemed to go on for quite a while. But the strangest thing was that he was revived but there was no one around to revive him. Then he heard the slightest rustle in some shrubbery on the other side of the river.

Meta-knight flicked his cape to turn them into wings and flew across the river fairly quickly. And without hesitating he sliced the bush open to reveal... nothing. He heard more rustling and turned to see someone running away from him. "Get Back Here!" shouted Meta-knight and he flew after the fleeing person.

He had nearly caught up when... SLAM! He just barely managed to avoid being sucked into the palm vortex of a Dark Hand. Using the Mach tornado, Meta-knight tore it to pieces and continued his pursuit. Again, the chase didn't last long as more Dark Hands and Brawnbots had appeared to attack Meta-knight.

He was outnumbered. He managed to take down all the Dark Hands but didn't think he could defeat all the Brawnbots who had shown up. With his sword and tornado doing very little damage he had no idea what to do when he heard a voice. "Pepper Breath!" It shouted and a small yellow dinosaur jumped out above the robots.

Nameplate: Agumon

Agumon fired multiple fireballs at each of the robots until they exploded. Agumon landed on his head near Meta-knight. "Ow!" He said rubbing his head as he turned himself the right way around. Meta-knight walked closer to the newcomer, still weary of him.

"Are...are you okay?" He asked and Agumon turned his head round to Meta-knight.

"Yeah... I'm fine," he said ", I'm sorry I ran away like that. You looked evil and I got scared. When I saw you fighting the Flying gloves, I knew you were good." explained Agumon.

"So... you revived me?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Yep! That was me" smiled Agumon.

"Then you must be good too. No villain would randomly revive someone" Concluded Meta-Knight. "Well I'm definitely not a villain. I'm Agumon. Nice to meet you!" Agumon said and he extended his hand. Meta-knight shook hands with him and looked up to the sky.

The ship was still in sight but it had moved away. "I need to get to the Halberd. Fast!" He thought, almost instinctively. But he then remembered when they tried to enter subspace. "Agumon! Do you know any way I could get aboard that spaceship up there?" Asked M-K.

Agumon thought for a moment and then said "I don't have a way up there but I know where we could get one!".

"Where?" asked M-K immediately.

"If we follow this digital river then eventually we'll arrive at the entrance of the Hedge labyrinth, the biggest maze on the continent. The Slabship dropped a piece of itself near the entrance with the words "Main Hammurs Base 4" written on it. If it was part of the ship itself then it must have a way to get to the ship" Agumon explained.

Meta-Knight made a mental note of the base name. "Lead the way, Agumon" He said and the two of them ran down the river back towards the base.

*flashback*

Fox was standing in the courtyard of the castle as Dark Hands swarmed from the cannonball.

Nameplate: Fox McCloud

He was blasting them with his gun but he knew he couldn't take them all. He began it sprint across the battlefield but soon he stopped and began to glow with flames. He shot through the air and destroyed three Hands.

Fox dropped his blaster as he landed and turned to see a Hand right behind him. He was in trouble when a blue ghost-thing shot straight through the hand and caused it to flash out of existence. Fox followed the ghost and saw his old friend.

Nameplate: Falco

"I just over heard Mario and Marth talking. That cannonball's a bomb!" Falco said.

"We have to get out of here. I parked an Arwing to the east of here. Let's go!" replied Fox and the two set of in that direction. The two of them ran off to the east, as all the other fighters ran off in other directions, and managed to just escape the blast radius as the castle exploded.

Fox and Falco could see the Arwing up ahead. "Finally, we need to get into the air as soon as..." began Falco but then a shout interrupted them. They turned and saw Nana and Popo running towards them with their hammers in hand.

Nameplate: Ice Climbers

"Wait for uuuuuuus!" they shouted simultaneously. Fox leapt into the cockpit and started the Arwing and Falco waited for the climbers. Popo threw Nana into the air and she landed on the wing of the ship and then she pulled up Falco and Popo.

"Get us outta here. Quick!" shouted Nana, and it soon became clear why. The ship had opened up slightly and had dropped out the largest robot that had ever been seen. It landed right near the Arwing (which was about as big as this robot's foot and now at the robots waist level) and reached for the ship.

Nameplate: Gigantobot

Popo jumped in front of Nana protectively but Falco was first to act. Falco leapt onto the arm of the robot and began to run up it but the robot fought back. Small openings appeared in its arm and turrets came out and began their rapid fire towards Falco who reflected all the bullets. He had nearly reached the Gigantobot's shoulder when a blast managed to clip his wing.

He almost tripped in the shock of the shot and clutched the injury when the robot's other hand grabbed him. "Falco!" shouted fox through the cockpit. He turned and began to fire at the robot, which seemed impervious to the attacks. The robot began to raise Falco up to his head and his mouth opened. Fox tried to fire a missile down the Gigantobot's mouth but all its turrets fired at it, causing it to explode prematurely.

Falco struggled as he was getting closer to the mouth but to no avail and he was downed in one motion. Fox was furious and he flew towards the bot firing everything he had at it. The robot knew it would be destroyed if it stood there and took it so it activated the jets on its back and flew off at a ridiculous speed. "Hold on tight you two! We need to go get Falco!"

Nana and Popo tied their belay rope around the ship and hung onto the wing they were standing on and they shot off in the same direction which the Gigantobot had gone...

_**OOC NOTES TIME**_

Chapter two, Rewrite complete!

Enjoy the much better spelt and much more grammatically correct chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Back to present day…

Link and Mario were exploring the base that had replaced the castle. The guards were nothing special and were taken down with a few combos.

"Hey!" said a voice. Mario turned to Link and saw a small blue light with wings floating around him. "Look over there link!" said Navi and Link turned to see a big metal door with the words DO NOT ENTER printed in big red letters.

Mario and Link ran down the corridor with Navi following closely. Link tried the door but an electronic voice said "Identification of commander". Link and Mario turned to each other.

"I-sa got this" said Mario and pulled out his F.L.U.D.D.

After a short charge, the fludd shot a jet of water all over it. The circuits of the door began to spark and crackle. Soon the door gave way and fell backwards off its hinges. "Commander... Keramon... confir..." the computer said in an increasingly deeper voice as it short circuited.

Mario and Link had arrived in what appeared to be the central power room. There were buttons and gadgets everywhere. Mario ran over to a nearby monitor with a keyboard attached began typing. He had found a whole folder full of documents for random machinery such as; the brawnbots, a "shadow-trans-meet-ograph" and a..."Hammerspace gateway?"

Mario opened the file and there was images of a large metal wall with an orb jutting out of it. The orb was half open and inside it there was a purple whirling pattern that looked like the portal on the palm of the Dark Hands. And sure enough there were dark hands growing from the orb, just like the cannonball. Link read the screen aloud.

"By activating at least 4 Hammurs beacons outside of the main base one, the gateway will open and allow Hammerspace to return." He read.

"What's-a-that supposed to mean?" asked Mario.

"I have no idea. But it can't be good." Link replied. He drew his sword and turned to face one of the power columns. "According to the designs, this is one of the Hammurs beacons" he said and without another word, Link ripped straight through it with his sword. He smirked at the damage he caused and then the smile faded as a siren began to blare.

_"All personnel to evacuate immediately! Base destruction imminent!"_ Said the Tannoy system. Mario face palmed.

"Think about-a what-a you do next time!" He said before toadstool jumping link and running towards the exit. Link managed to catch up just in time to bump into a crowd of robots and Dark Hands trying to escape too.

Link tossed his boomerang at a group of hands and Mario set it on fire with his fireballs. Link started going after the robots with a load of bombs while Mario grabbed a Dark Hand by the middle finger and spun it round Mario64 style before making it crash into the rest of the hands. Link was having some trouble with the last robot. His sword had been wrestled from his grip and his bomb bag was lying on the other side of the robot.

"I'll help for once Link!" said Navi and she flew out of her hiding place and flew around the robots head very fast. She stopped spinning but the robot had been blinded by the bright light whooshing past it's head. Mario retuned to the good old days and finished the robot off by crushing it with a hard jump to the head.

Link grabbed his sword and hid Navi in his hat. "Now let's get out of here!" he shouted and the two of them sprinted to the door. Mario busted it down with a fly kick at the same time as one of Link's bombs and they got out just as the place blew to pieces.

Mario and Link looked at the wreckage and knew that they had to stop the other Hammurs beacons...

…

Samus' ship flew up to the massive floating ship. She had spent the week preparing for her journey. Like making sure her power suit was as powerful as it could be. She had made sure she had her final smash sticker in case a situation called for the zero laser. The ship had managed to sneak right up next to an airlock without being detected. The roof of her ship opened up and Samus exited.

Nameplate: Power suit Samus

She activated her scan visor and used it to analyse the airlock. She found the unlocking mechanism and the airlock slid open. Samus slipped inside and her ship flew off and landed on top of the Slabship in case a quick getaway was need.

Samus was trying her hand at stealth. It wasn't her thing and she was used to blasting anything that got in her way. She was doing rather well. She had nearly been caught at one point by some robots. They all had a different number printed on them and they were all different colours. Her scanner called them "E-100 Series robots"

Samus continued searching until she found a doorway with a sign that said "Main Hammurs base 2 surveillance room". Samus decided that this would be the best way to find the prisoners of the Slabship, or as it is actually know, the main Hammurs base 2.

She couldn't hack into the room so she blasted it down with her charge beam. It may not have been stealthy but it worked. Samus was soon surrounded by the multi-coloured E-robots. She then realised that while there were millions of colours, black and red had not been used at all. She didn't have time to think though so she instantly grappled the nearest one and used it as a wrecking ball and knocked down the closest robots. She then used missiles to blast a couple of them and blew one up with a fully charged charge beam.

She then turned into the morph ball and slipped into the room un-noticed and left behind a bomb. All the remaining robots exploded and their wreaked framework fell to the floor. She began to walk away when she noticed that the robots were opening. Samus held out her cannon as if she was expecting another enemy.

The robots opened up and small animals like rabbits and birds managed to climb out and run away from their robotic prisons. Samus seemed confused as the little animals ran off but didn't let it faze her. (After all she had a mission to do).

Samus looked at the surveillance screens of the ship. She saw patrolling robots, the bridge of the ship (completely empty for some reason) and then she saw somthing that caught her eye. Samus looked at the screen on the upmost right and there was another one of the E-Series robots half built, but it was red. She didn't understand why there were multiple of the other colours but there was only one that was red.

Nameplate: E-102 Gamma

Samus looked at the screen as another figure walked onto the screen. He has a fat, bald man with a red jacket, black trousers and boots. Plus a big, bushy moustache and small glasses that completely covered his eyes.

Nameplate: Dr Ivo Robotnik (Dr Eggman)

"Oh, hohoho!" laughed Eggman. "Soon my most loyal robot will be revived. And this time, Sonic WILL be destroyed and the boss may allow me to build Eggmanland in smashville! E-114, bring me an animal to power gamma with!" He monolouged. A white E-Series robot walked in holding Pikachu's trophy and handed it to Robotnik. He shoved it inside of Gamma and his eyes began to glow.

"Now we must give him time to charge up his power" Eggman said and he walked away with E-114 following him. Samus stared at the screen in shock. Her lead had paid off and it turned out that the brawlers that had been sucked up by the palm vortex had just been sent to the Slabship.

Samus had to get to the robot known as Gamma so she could rescue her old friend Pikachu...

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

Chapter 3 has been cleaned up! This is easy!


	4. Chapter 4

Pit was flying over the ocean after fleeing from the explosion. He hadn't been flying too long. In fact, he had been flying for just less than five minutes

Nameplate: Pit

"Ok, Pit" Said Palutena, "The power of flight is running out. It's time to land. Unfortunately, I won't be able to contact you for a while, I need to sort out some things. You can handle this yourself right?"

"Yeah. I can handle it. I need a rest anyway. I haven't slept in days…" Pit replied

Being and angel he could live for high amounts of time without rest, food or drink. But eventually he would and he was feeling slightly parched and needed to sleep desperately. Pit closed his eyes and let out a big yawn. As he yawned he heard a loud rushing noise.

As his eyes opened he realised the rushing noise was getting louder and louder until he eventually turned around and there, larger than five halberds, was the biggest robot he had ever seen. The robot shot overhead and almost deafened pit. His ear drums were almost crushed by the sound of the flying robot.

The robot finally cleared and continued on its flight path. Pit held his ears as he watched the robot heading off to a large island where there was a thick fog surrounding it. Pit had a feeling that that was where he had to go. If a giant robot was landing there then Pit would too... plus he could get some sleep. Palutena had the same thought and quickly made pit fly towards the island before his wings burned up.

The closer he got the drowsier he got which was strange as angels didn't tire that easily.

After a few seconds he landed on the island and he felt like he was going to drop like Kirby's down special. He slowly laid himself down on the floor and his eyes began to close.

Then suddenly... the ground around him began to melt away into blackness. Pit quickly stood up and began to fly upwards as the ground he was sleeping on had melted away too. He continued to fly until he saw his soldiers flying towards him to help him up.

They grabbed his arms so he didn't have to fly and pulled him up away from the rising darkness. Suddenly, a bit of the darkness shot out and hit into one of the soldiers. The small angel fell down and was engulfed by the pitch blackness. The other centurions quickly began to lift Pit as high as possible but then more darkness beams shot out and got the others.

Pit's eyes widened when his soldiers were eaten by the dark and he panicked and began to use his Pegasus wings. He rose up and up and up until... he escaped.

Pit fell down on all floors with exhaustion. He looked up and Palutena stood there glaring down at Pit.

"Pit!" She shouted. "Your selfish actions have caused 6 centurion soldiers to die trying to save you and you let them just die!"

"There was nothing i could do..." began pit but the goddess refused to listen.

"For your selfish acts you shall be banished from the heavens and will be forced to live in the underworld with medusa!"

Pit was horrified as the ground opened up and he dropped. His wings refused to work and he landed with a thud. The last thing he saw was a big ominous shadow closing in on him when...

"Pit... You okay?" Pit woke up with a shock and looked around. A short guy with a giant nose, a spacesuit to protect him from the oxygen and five multi-coloured plant animals following him was standing there looking confused.

Nameplate: Captain Olimar and his Pikmin

"Wow... what a nightmare..." said pit and Olimar gave him a funny look. "I had a nightmare too" he said...

After pit and Olimar had explained their nightmares to each other, they both realised they had something in common. In both dreams, the same ominous shadow had appeared right before they woke up.

"So do you have any idea what that shadow was?" asked pit, petting the red Pikmin sitting on his lap.

"Uh... i don't think so. But it scared me more than those giant R.O.B things" replied Olimar, who was busy plucking more Pikmin.

"Well... i still feel tired now so maybe it's something to do with this fog." said Pit. He put the red Pikmin on the ground and stood up. He took in a deep breath of the fog and felt like he was going to fall over like a log and just... sleep.

"Yep... it's definitely the fog" said pit and he sat back down again before he fell asleep.

"We need to find out what's causing this island to make the fog. In fact, that's the main reason me and the Pikmin came here" said Olimar. He blew his whistle and all the Pikmin he had (about 35 by now) jumped up and ran over towards him. "C'mon pit. Let's go find out what's going on.

After about an hour of walking, pit and Olimar came to a small clearing in the forest with a large puddle in the shape of a full moon. And then that same creepy shadow from the dreams crept across the water. Pit and Olimar back away slowly but suddenly they heard a voice.

"Why are you still here... Why did my nightmares not send you away? You two are just like the young green yoshisaurus that came here, exploring. AND YOU SHALL HAVE THE SAME FATE!" said the voice. Then, the shadow on the water began to grow and the Pikmin sank inside. "My dark void will swallow you whole for you ignorance" said the voice again.

Pit sank in along with the Pikmin and as Olimar sank in he asked "Who are you..?"

The voice chuckled. "I am the master of the dark and the nightmares. I am..." but Olimar never heard the end of that sentence. For he had been swallowed by the darkness...

The Robots aboard the Slabship worked hard to fix up the old E-100 model robot. And the memory chip was nearly ready to be reinserted. Unfortunately they cannot see what is on the chip... as it could lead to Eggman's downfall.

Samus ran through the endless corridors of the Hammurs base. It was impossible to navigate in any way and she had found no map pickups like she usually does. She blasted down robot after robot and found nothing until she found a door labelled "cells"

Samus opened the door. It could have meant power cells or prison cells and she thought that either way, she would need to get in there. She walked in and right in front of her were about 20 prison cells. All of them were empty but one solitary cell had an occupant.

Nameplate: Red (Pokémon trainer)

Red sat there holding a single pokeball in his hands and was weeping. "Red? Is that you?" asked Samus, taking off her helmet.

"Samus! Oh boy, am i glad to see you" Red replied. He wiped a tear from his eye and stood up. Samus noticed that he only had one pokeball with him.

"Where are your other Pokémon?" she asked.

Red's eyes began to water. "About 5 days ago, a robot came in and took Squirtle's pokeball from me and yesterday they took Ivysaur. About an hour ago they came in and took Pikachu who was in the cell next to me" He explained. "Now i only have Charizard, but there is this machine thing in here that stops my pokeballs from working".

Samus put her helmet back on. "Stand back, kid" she warned and he instantly jumped to the back of the cell. She held out her arm cannon and began to charge up and then, BOOOM! The cell door fell apart, allowing Red to simply step out. His face wore a glare as he stepped out. "Time to get my friends back!" He said darkly.

The door burst open as a robot came in. "PRISONER ESCAPING! PRISONER ESCA..." began the robot. But red was not in the mood at all. He threw Charizard's pokeball as hard as he could and the ball, itself, ripped the robot's head off. Charizard was released on the other side as more robots began to show up and he instantly knew what to do.

"Rock smash, Charizard!" shouted Red and the Pokémon lifted a boulder above the robot and smashed the rock over it, destroying it.

"No time for fighting, Red. We have to find your Pokémon!" said Samus. She had opened a door that was hidden on the darker side of the room and she ran through it. Red hopped on Charizard's back and glided after her.

The robots were following them and they proved that they were faster than they looked. Every now and again, Charizard would stop and shoot a fire blast at the robots to hold them back. Soon, Samus saw a door up ahead that read: "Do Not Enter! Building In Process".

She charged up her beam to full power and then blasted the door down, while Charizard finished off the robots. As the robots blew up, Red noticed that afterwards, small animals would exit and run off. And he realised something.

"What the..! Who are you?" shouted Eggman as Red and Samus entered the room. He was watching Gamma as he charged up his power. Soon he would be working again.

"I'm Red and this is Samus. I DEMAND that you release Pikachu and my Pokémon NOW!" said Red. He climbed off of Charizard's back and walked forwards slightly.

"OH-hohohoho! Listen, pipsqueak. Your pocket monsters are powering my greatest machines yet so i suggest you either get back to your cell or end up lying face down on the floor!" threatened Robotnik. He clicked his fingers. "ZERO! BETA! Attack!"

Two Robots arrived in front of the duo.

Nameplate: E-100 Alpha (Zero)

Nameplate: E-101 Beta Mk II

Beta, instantly took flight inside the giant factory room. Charizard was quick to follow him, leaving Samus and Alpha. Samus fired a missile at the Green robot that had a hard time dodging due to his heavy weight. However, he had high defence too, so little damage was taken. He then shot his hand at samus and she managed to sidestep just quickly enough. Zero then retracted his hand back into his a wrist using the rope that attached the two.

Meanwhile, Charizard and red chased after Beta near the ceiling of the huge factory. Beta had a pattern that Charizard seemed to have memorized. Missiles, laser, laser, dash attack, giant laser ball. First, he would set the missiles alight with flamethrower and bank left to avoid the first laser, and then he would use flamethrower to block the second. While Beta charged for his dash attack, Charizard would fire as many fire blasts as possible before barrel rolling out of the way. And then he used rock smash on him while he was close.

As Beta used the dash attack again, Charizard had an idea. After dodging, Charizard grabbed hold of the robot and began to fly towards the ground. At the very last moment he let go of Beta and let him crash right on top of Zero, destroying them both. From the wreckage, two pokeballs rolled out and stopped at Red's feet. With a smile he returned Charizard and picked up his other Pokémon.

Samus and Red advanced on Eggman who backed away. "Now, Now... let's not do anything hasty..." He began but then he heard a familiar beeping noise. He turned his head and saw Gamma turn himself on. "No! The memory chip isn't in yet... ugh. So be it. Gamma! I am your master! Eradicate those pests over there!" Robotnik said quickly and he sprinted away.

Gamma looked at Samus and Red. He had no time to work out what was happening but had a feeling he should do what he was told. He shot a laser blast at Red, who fell backwards in pain. He got back up with a frown and sent out Squirtle.

Gamma wasted no time and instantly began to shoot Samus and Squirtle without stopping. Soon Squirtle had fainted so Ivysaur was released to fight, but he didn't last too long either. So now just Samus remained, but her Power suit was low on energy. Gamma was too powerful for them. Suddenly, a small red robot that looked like a head atop wheel with a small claw coming off it entered.

"Master Robotnik! Gamma's memory chip has been fully recovered!" It said. Samus was caught off guard and shot a charge shot at the clawbot. It blew up on contact and the chip went flying through the air. Robotnik leapt through the air and just managed to catch the chip before it landed.

He stood up and held the chip above his head triumphantly and then proclaimed, "A-ha! Now, Gamma can recognise who i am before he destroys you!" He walked proudly over to gamma who fired one last shot at samus. She fell to her knees and looked up at gamma, who was now aimed directly at Samus's helmet.

"Gamma! Hold your fire!" Said Robotnik. He stood behind Gamma and opened a small slot in the back of his head. He inserted the SD sized chip and reclosed the slot. The head light on Gamma flashed on and then turned off again to show that the files had been downloaded.

"Mission complete. E-101 Beta has been... Where am i? Illogical!" Said gamma as his last memory finished downloading.

"Gamma! You have been rebuilt by me. Do you remember me?" asked Robotnik.

"Affirmative. You are Eggman" Gamma replied, lowering his gun.

"Correct! I... wait, no. I am your master, Robotnik!" said Eggman, confused.

"Your information is incorrect. You are Doctor Eggman." Gamma said. He turned away from Samus and Red and pointed his gun at Robotnik. "And your master registration has been deleted. You have been registered as... enemy". Finished Gamma and Eggman's eyes widened. Without another word he turned and sprinted towards the door as fast as he could.

Gamma lowered his gun and all the other robots fled. He turned to Samus and Red. Red was using max revives on his pokeballs and used a max potion on Charizard. Samus's suit was still low on power but managed to stand up. "Are you... still fighting us?" she asked with her arm cannon ready.

"Are you allies with Eggman?" Replied Gamma, also preparing his gun.

"That fat guy? No. He took our friends" Answered Red.

Gamma lowered his gun and replied "Then i am your... Friend. Where are your friends being held?" Asked Gamma.

Before Samus could say anything, Red answered the question for him. "They are dotted around the ship's prison blocks. If we're lucky we might be able to find them" He said.

"Then let us go! Follow me" Said Gamma and he walked off out of the factory. Red followed but Samus thought about Pikachu. Gamma was a friend, but he was being powered by Pikachu. What should she do? She then realised they had gone so she ran off after them...


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic ran through a valley at supersonic speed.

Nameplate: Sonic

This was where he first arrived in this world. He had received a transmission from here from some guy called Dedede who was asking for help. Luckily, Tails built a machine at could let Sonic come here. Sonic had a special communicator that he could use to talk with them but he lost here when he first arrived. Sonic ran through the valley searching for it so he could get Tails and Knuckles to come and help him. Maybe even Shadow and Amy. They could be useful too.

Sonic sped through until he saw a glint of metal down a steep drop. Sonic just spin dashed down and jumped back up with a homing attack. Sonic smirked and turned on the device but instead of hearing a familiar voice, he heard the voice of a child. "H...help me..." it said.

"You ok?" sonic asked with concern in his voice.

"H...help. Th...There was a... a rockslide. I...I'm trapped in a p...pile of rocks". The voice replied fearfully

Without any more thinking time, Sonic followed the child's directions until he had arrived at the edge of a very small cliff and a very large pile of rocks. Sonic instantly got to work, smashing all the boulders he could with his homing attack. The rock pile slowly but steadily began to shrink. Then Sonic heard the child's voice behind him.

"Poor, poor hedgehog..." It said. Sonic turned and saw a tall white alien type thing with two horns and a long purple tail. The monster began to glow with purple energy and all the rocks lifted up around him.

"You may be fast..." It said in the child's voice, without its lips moving...

Nameplate: Mewtwo

"...but you're not too smart" He said in his normal voice. Sonic looked at the communicator and on closer inspection it had no batteries and the antenna had been broken off. He quickly pointed his hand at Sonic and rocks began to shoot towards almost as fast as he ran. Sonic began to dodge. It was all he really could do being as Mewtwo had cut off his only exit. Soon, Mewtwo ran out of rocks and Sonic saw his chance. He charged his spin dash and shot at Mewtwo like a bullet.

He aimed for Mewtwo's face and... He stopped? Mewtwo had extended his arm and held the ball in place with his psychic powers. Sonic stopped spinning and just floated in mid-air being held up by Mewtwo... He couldn't move at all!

Mewtwo smiled evilly as sonic tried to squirm free. "They said you would be hard to beat... oh well. The master will reward me handsomely for getting rid of you" he flicked his wrist and the rocks began to smash into the stuck Sonic. Sonic could feel his body getting numb as the rocks crushed him when he heard a voice.

"Hey! Mewtwo!" Mewtwo turned around and saw a teenage boy wearing a red martial art uniform and a green belt tied around his waist. He leapt down from the top of the small cliff and delivered a powerful punch to Mewtwo's face, causing Sonic and the rocks to drop to the floor.

Nameplate: Matthew (Kickboxing kid)

Mewtwo jumped back to his feet and fired a shadow ball at Matt who rolled out of the way and delivered a back kick to the stomach. Mewtwo clutched his stomach and then noticed that Sonic was back on his feet too. "Agh... forget this. I'm returning to base. Farewell!" and he teleported away, without any warning.

"Thanks for showing up when you did, kid. I'm Sonic" said Sonic extending a hand.

"I know who you are. And no problem, I'm Matthew" Matt said and he shook Sonic's hand.

Suddenly there was a flash of light about 3 feet to the left. On the floor lay a rock with a note tied to it. Matt reached down and picked it up. The note said:

To Mewtwo

You're needed at Mt battle right away

A guy with a two handed sword and

An ape in a tie are destroying our

Army of hands and robots. Head over

Straight away...

Signed, the Great and Terrible King Bowser

"Heh, Heh. Looks like where headed to MT battle, Matt!" chuckled Sonic. Matt smiled and nodded and the two began to head off out of the valley and towards MT battle...

Mario and Link had been wondering through the forest around two hours ago, looking for other bases. The two of them had discovered that someone or something was planning to take over Smashmania with the help of large Hammurs-bases. Just before they left the previous base they had seen a map of where the 4 bases were but, unfortunately, the map was destroyed in the following explosion. Mario and Link had more or less guessed the way they had gone so far. Luckily, they WERE heading in the right direction...

"Hey, Mario... Look!" said link. He pointed ahead and sure enough, it was the forest exit. The two ran towards it, hoping that another base won't be far away. As they left they were both pleased and shocked to see the second largest mountain of Smashmania (the first being Lucario's home) swarming with Brawnbots, Koopa Troopas, Goombas and shadow hands.

"Mama Mia..!" Mario muttered in awe as he looked at the enemy infested mountain. Then, the two of them heard an all too familiar sound. An explosion, but not any old explosion, a K.O. explosion. The bang meant that a brawler had left the pre-set combat area and that they lose the brawl.

Mario and Link looked upwards as a trophy hurdled towards them from the top of the mountain. Mario tackled Link out of the way as the ape trophy smashed into the ground.

Nameplate: Donkey Kong

Link got up and walked over to the trophy. He pulled it out of the small crater it made upon impact and tapped the stand. Mario and Link stood back as the gorilla awoke. He looked at his revivers for a few seconds and then looked up to the top of the mountain. He pointed to the peak and made some grunts.

Link looked at Mario. "What's Donkey saying?" he asked. Mario listened closely to the ooks and grunts DK made.

"Either he-a needs to rescue a princess from-a Bowser or he-a wants a banana..." He said. Dk grabbed Mario's head and began to drag him up the mountain path. Link sighed...

"Let's go rescue peach then..." he said. However, peach is not the only Smashmania princess and link only assumed that bowser took her. But in reality...

Meanwhile, at the peak

At the very top of the mountain there stood a metal building. Main Hammurs Base 5. Inside the building there were three figures. One was very large and had horns on top of his head. The second was standing in the shadows and was the same shape as the first, but much smaller. And, finally, the third was a woman with pointed ears and a long purple dress. She was tied to a large metal post in the middle of the room. This Hammurs base was the smallest of the five. It was a single room and nothing more. The one room had the Hammurs-transmitter and all the controls inside of it.

Nameplate: Bowser

Nameplate: Princess Zelda

Bowser stared at one of the monitors angrily. A ton of robots were being beaten mercilessly by Mario, DK and Link. "Kong is still alive... I told you to destroy him" Bowser shouted at the shadowy figure.

"Hey! Last time I checked, the ape was a trophy falling like a Thwomp. I did kill him king..." He began but Bowser interrupted him.

"I don't care about what happened. Just get out there and dispose of them once and for all!" replied bowser. The shadowy figure just grumbled something then painted a giant multi-coloured M on the floor. He jump straight inside of the letter and disappeared. As he disappeared, the main door to the base began to break open.

About half way up the side of the mountain, Mario, Dk and Link were making short work of the enemies. Mario took care of the Koopa and Goombas, Link was handling the shadow hands and Dk was blowing up any robot that came with a foot of him. All in all, the heroes were winning. That is until a multi-coloured M appeared on the ground. From the M, Two Shadow Mario's emerged and leapt at the three of them.

Donkey and link began to fend of the shadow Mario's while Mario tried to help. But then a third figure, wearing a bandana around his mouth with a picture of a fanged face on it, pounced at Mario and hit him around the face with a paintbrush.

Nameplate: Bowser JNR

"Let's do this" Smiled Junior and he pointed the brush at Mario, threateningly.

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

Matthew, the kickboxing kid. He is my OC, and he is heavily… ok totally based on me. I'm trying my best to make sure he isn't a Mary-Sue. This chapter didn't help that at all as he saved Sonic from the all powerful pokemon, but trust me, if he hadn't used a surprise attack, Matt would have lost to Mewtwo too. The last thing I want in the story is a Mary sue.

Also, Dk is an ape and as such he won't talk. He will speak in monkey noises. Same goes for Diddy when he shows up in a later chapter.


	6. Why sonic is in brawl

_**Why sonic characters are in brawl**_

The day before the attack on mid-air stadium...

King Dedede was resting in his castle as usual, with his waddle dees serving him and bringing him his drinks. Suddenly, the kind let out a large yawn. Kirby was off at some tournament of some kind and Dedede would have to wait till he was back before he could fight him.

"WADDLE DOO! TURN ON THE DDDTV!" shouted triple d and the wall opened up to reveal a large widescreen television. "Ah may as well check out that there tourney thing kirbeh's in".

The television turned on to show a very strange flying creature with a very large mouth. The creature was wearing a top hat with a face. "HELLOOOOO! And welcome back to the third septennial tournament of the Smash Brothers!" shouted the strange creature.

"Septennial means every seven years, folks..." chimed the top hat.

"I'm Ballyhoo and this hat, here, is my buddy Bigtop, your hosts for this year's marvellous brawls! If you've only just joined then you've already missed quite a bit because we've already reached the semi-finals!" said Ballyhoo

"That's right Ballyhoo. There are only three matches left of the entire tourney and the next two are about to start. The first match is between the hylian hero of time. He's lean, He's mean, he wears only green. It's LIIIIINK! And over here we have the marshmallow thing from dreamland. He's pink, he's round, he barely weighs 10 pounds. It's KIIIIIRBYYY!" shouted big top.

They went on to introduce Lucas and Mario as the fighters in the other match but Dedede was focusing on Link. He stared at the swordsman standing opposite Kirby. "Ahahaha! Slice that stah warrior to shreds, boy. You could save meh some effort. Dedede was obviously excited about watching Kirby get chopped to bits but as the match started, there was a loud bang noise from out front of the castle. He was curious, so the king got some waddle dees and exited the castle to find the source of the explosion.

When he arrived outside, all he was a small puddle of glowing, purple, dust things. The king slowly inched closer to the substance. "What in dreamland..?" he began and then he touched it. Suddenly, there was a blast of purple energy and when he opened his eyes there was a large purple portal in front of him. Inside of it was a tall, blue, humanoid being made of what appeared to be data.

"Who're you, and Whad'ya doin' on my proper-tay?" he shouted at the figure.

The creature had no eyes but it appeared to stare right at Dedede. Suddenly, two large, glass butterfly wings protruded from the creatures back and a large red shockwave was released towards the king. Triple D just about managed to dodge the attack but all of the waddle dees were hit full force and all turned into trophies.

The data monster looked down at the sole survivor and began to close the portal.

"I am TABUU, and the time has come for me to take over this world. However, i cannot enter it myself, so i will use the inhabitants as pawns and drag your world into mine. Without an army, your world is doomed..." said Tabuu and the portal closed completely. Dedede slowly got back up and revived his minions. He had a look of horror frozen on his face but slowly he walked back to the TV room.

TV:

"Well, Ballyhoo, they were some amazing fights today, huh? And now we know who the finalists are for tomorrow's match of crowning glory" said Bigtop. "You betcha, bud. Mario and Kirby are the smash bros finalists. We caught up with Link and Lucas earlier to get a quick interview

"I never expected to lose to Kirby, be i guess that guy is just better than he looks. Next, I'll be heading back into the forest to look for the master sword. I get that and Kirby won't beat me again, no sir." said Link.

"Too be honest, I'm glad i made it this far. I never expected to make it to the semi-finals. Anyway, i guess I'll just be heading back to the nowhere islands. I'm not sure how to get back, but someone told me I can get back quickly if i take a shortcut through this zoo over in the east." said Lucas.

Dedede turned off the TV. He had just seen a monster of unspeakable horror and Kirby had beaten a swordsman. He was not too happy. Although at the same time, he knew he couldn't let this data monster thing take over. He looked down at his special revival brooch and figure out what he had to do. He had to call in an army to help...

The next morning (the day the events of SSE began)

Dedede was being stealthy and had managed to sneak aboard the halberd. There is no way Meta-knight would let him use it. He snuck into the bridge and picked up the universal transceiver. He wasn't sure exactly how to use the wavelength controls, so he just messed around with them until it had the least static and began talking.

"Mayday, Mayday. Is the anyone there? Our world is under attack by a monster called Tah-boo..." began Dedede but then the bridge door slammed open with a loud CLANG! and Meta-knight entered.

"K...king? What are you doing on my ship?" Asked an angry Meta-knight.

Dedede looked at Meta-knight with a tiny bit of fear and muttered to himself: "uh-oh... he's spotted meh..." he said and then Meta-knight shot towards him super-fast and destroyed the transceiver with the Galaxia.

"WHAT are you doing on my ship?" shouted Meta-knight with his sword to Dedede's neck...

Meanwhile, Snake was hiding behind a crate at the entrance to the halberd talking on his codec.

"Okay, Snake. According to our computers, there is a large number of "codename: shadow bugs" aboard this ship. Be careful Snake" warned Otacon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... when am i NOT careful, Otacon" replied Snake.

"You really want me to answer that..?" retorted Otacon. Snake grumbled and turned off the codec, then continued into the ship. He searched around the ship until he heard beeping noises and footsteps coming his way. He quickly dived into the nearest room and hid inside a box labelled: "smash bros "

Meta-knight had his sword to Dedede's neck when suddenly the door opened again to reveal a large floating... thing dressed in green robes followed by several MrGameAndWatches.

I am the ancient minister and i am commandeering this vehicle" said the floaty thing and it shot two lasers at the king and Meta-knight, blasting them out of the ship. The King landed with a thud whereas Meta-knight landed on his feet. Dedede slowly pushed himself onto his feet.

The Halberd slowly took off and using it's massive engines. Shot across the sky towards the mid-air stadium where the smash bros tournament final was being held.

"M-MY SHIP! THAT GREEN THING STOLE MY SHIP!" Screamed Meta-knight, who whipped out his wings and took off after it, but nowhere near as fast.

Dedede watched MK fly off and realised that ship was the only way he could contact help. "... Fine. If ah can't hire an armeh..." he began. He looked down at his revival brooch and had an idea! "...Then ah'll have'ta recruit mah own!"

Sonic was resting in Tails' workshop in the mystic ruins. Tails was busy building a machine that he could hopefully use as a teleporter to Angel Island, so that he wouldn't have to use the tornado to meet Knuckles. Amy was there too, trying to help him. The teleporter looked like a large steel circle with markings around the edges.

On his workbench lay the old translator/radio he used at Eggman's space theme park to talk with Yacker. And suddenly, it began to create a load of static noises. Sonic opened one of his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, Tails! Could'ya turn that thing off?" he said. Tails picked up the translator-radio hybrid thing and looked at it curiously when suddenly they heard a voice come through it.

"Mayday, Mayday. Is the anyone there? Our world is under attack by a monster called Tah-boo..." said the voice with a clear southern accent.

Sonic instantly sat up in shock. "Did he say a monster?" Sonic smiled. "Now we're talking!"

Suddenly there was a loud clanging noise from the transceiver. "Uh-oh... he's spotted meh..." said the southern voice and then there was a slashing sound and then nothing but static.

"Sounds like he needs our help!" said Amy.

Tails picked up the translator-radio and attached it to the teleporter he was working on. "This is perfect. I have finished this thing and all i need to do is input coordinates, but this way i can just attach the translator and let the teleporter find the location that the message was sent from!" he explained.

The teleporter soon turned on and Sonic walked up to it. He picked up one of the "extremely-large-distance walkie talkies" Tails created and gave the other to Tails. "I'll contact you with this should i need anything" said Sonic. "I want you and Amy to get Knuckles and Cream down here. Make sure that Eggman stays away from this thing. If he takes control of this monster-Tabuu thing, the consequences could be disastrous" said Sonic.

Amy and Tails looked kind of disappointed but they accepted their orders. Sonic turned to the portal and walked through slowly...

*FLASH!*

Sonic opened his eyes and he had been teleported to some kind of valley. Over in the distance he could see a large flying ship with a steel mask on the front. "Guess i should start over there..." said Sonic.

Little did Sonic know he had been teleported to the world of Nintendo crossovers...

And so... That is why Sonic was in the SSE. However, soon you may discover how Eggman got into the Nintendo world too... find out soon, in:

SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! THE HAMMERSPACE MYSTERY!

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

I'm NEVER doing a southern accent again v.v


	7. Chapter 6

Metaknight and Agumon had been heading in the same direction for a while. When we last saw them, Agumon was leading Metaknight to a Hammurs Base so that they could find a way to reach the Slabship.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" asked Metaknight, still following behind. "We've been running this way for a few hours and you said it wasn't that far away"

"I'm sure this was the way..." began Agumon. He ran up a nearby hill and as he ran up the side he saw something peeking over the top. It was the top of the Hammurs base. "I knew it! Metaknight, up here!" shouted Agumon and Metaknight flew up after him. They reached the top and Agumon frowned. "That wasn't there before..." he began.

Sure enough, from the top of the hill, the two of them could see the tall Hammurs base. But in their way, about 3 miles long, was a gigantic chasm. It was very deep but it the only way round would involve another few hours in the forest.

"Well... It seems our only way is down. My cape cannot transform long enough to fly me to the other side, and even if it could, I would not be strong enough to carry you that far" said Meta

Agumon peered over the edge of the chasm and gulped. "W...well. I guess we have no choice. GERONIMO!" He shouted and he leapt into the rip in the ground. M-K jumped down after him and fell silently into the darkness (while Agumon screamed for his dear life).

After a short fall, Metaknight landed on his feet with a light tap and Agumon landed on his stomach with a dull thud. "Remind me not to leap off anymore cliffs" he groaned, while getting to his feet.

The cave was almost completely black. The only lighting was the sky shining in from the far off entrance in the roof.

"Umm, Agumon? We seem to have overlooked the fact that this may be the only way to the base... but we have no way out of here when we reach the other side" realized Meta. "...Oh well. Let's search for a way out" he finished.

Agumon nodded and the two started to run along. The chasm cave was like an underground maze, and not only that, but the place was teeming with wild ground and/or rock type pokemon. Meta and Agumon were being attacked by many different pokemon who seemed agitated about something. It was probably the fact that the rip had caused some light to seep into their habitat.

Metaknight was beating a geodude off of him while Agumon blasted a cranidos with pepper breath. They seemed to be doing pretty well, but there was a lot if pokemon to take down.

They managed to fight their way through the cave and after a while, they encountered three statues. One of rock, one of steel and one of ice. "What are these things?" asked Agumon, who was examining the ice statue. Before M-K could hazard a guess, a loud cry echoed through the cave. "Umm... forget my last question. What was THAT?" said Agumon.

Suddenly, the three statues began to crumble slightly and move. They rearranged themselves until they no longer were statues, but Regirock, Regice and Registeel, the Golem Pokemon.

"Agumon, you ready?" asked Meta-Knight, drawing his sword.

"Ready as i'll ever be" replied Agumon. "Pepper breath!" shouted Agumon and he fired a relatively large fireball at Regice, hoping to melt it. While it did seem to do some damage, the ice that the pokemon was made from seemed to be "melt-proof". "Uh... not good..."

Meanwhile, Metaknight was having a bit less trouble. He used his mach tornado to separate Regirock's body and then fling the rocks at Registeel. But the rocks just bounced off of the steel body and then reformed into Regirock. "Now what do we do Agumon? And why are they even attacking us?" said Metaknight.

"I don't know, but I do know that we're in a whole heap of trouble, right now" Replied Agumon.

Then, there was a twinkle in the sky, like when someone gets a cosmic KO. Then, the two of them looked up to see a star shooting towards them from way up high. The star shot down into the chasm and looked like it was going to crash right into the two heroes and just before it did... it turned 45 degrees and smashed into Regirock instead.

The pokemon crashed to the floor and transformed back into the strange stone statue from before. The star floated where Regirock was standing for just a second and then it slowly lowered itself to the floor. It hit the ground and then flashed brightly. When the flash had cleared, it had transformed into a wooden puppet with two orange hair curls coming out from its hat. It was wearing a blue hat and cape and also had red boots.

Nameplate: Geno

"Leave this to me" Said Geno and he lifted his arm and aimed it at Regice. His hand retracted into his arm and a small wooden tube placed it. From the tube, several golden stars shot out and smashed into the icy pokemon. He then glowed and transformed into blue cannon and fired a large laser beam at Regice. Regice transformed back into a statue as Geno turned back to normal. Finally, Registeel was the only one standing.

"See now, the thing about the special steel that you're made from is that it is absolutely impervious to most things... except for cuts" Explained Geno and he raised his hands above his head. "Geno Whirl!" he proclaimed and a small yellow boomerang like blade appeared slightly above his hands. He then threw the energy blade at Registeel and it sliced right through him. The Registeel fell in to and then transformed back into the steel statue.

"Well that takes care of that. Now where are those stars?" muttered Geno and he began to walk deeper into the cave. Then he stopped and turned to Agumon and Metaknight. "You two! Are you coming?" he said and then he turned and continued to walk. Metaknight and Agumon glanced at each other and then ran after Geno.

"Excuse me, sir. But who are you?" asked Metaknight.

"Yeah, and what's going on?" asked Agumon. Geno continued walking.

"Well, my name is (heart)(music note)(!)(?) but you can call me geno. I protect a place in the sky called the 'Star road'. The road is a place where all your wishes and dreams are sent and the power of the seven legendary stars is what gives them a chance to be granted." began Geno. He stopped as that same cry as before rumbled through the cave again.

When it stopped, he continued. "Anyway, three of the seven stars have gone missing and I need to retrieve them as quickly as possible or no wishes will be granted ever again" Finished Geno.

"Haven't you ever heard of Nova?" asked Metaknight.

"Who?" replied Geno and Agumon at the same time? MK sighed.

"Never mind" he said. Suddenly the cry echoed through the cave again. This time, much much louder. The three of them finally stopped walking and looked up. There, in front of them, stood a gigantic, white pokemon that had been still for so long it had moss growing on it.

Nameplate: Regigigas

"Oh, COME ON!" shouted an annoyed Agumon.

The behemoth, Regigigas, started to move very slowly and lifted his right foot above Agumon and began to speed up as he brought it crashing down. Luckily, Metaknight's wings unfurled quick enough for him to shoot past and grab Agumon in time.

"Geno beam!" shouted geno and his hand turned into a blue orb from which a blue laser shot out and plowed into Regigigas.

M-k drew his galaxia and spun instantly into the mach tornado. While in tornado form he moved towards the giant, damaging it.

By now, Regigigas had reached his regular speed now and he swung his fist at geno, sending him flying into the cave wall. Geno pulled himself out of the dent in the wall and shot a few stars at the large pokemon.

"I don't think this is working..." said Agumon."It's way to powerful!" he finished, before firing a pepper breath.

Mk silently agreed and knew that beating this giant was next to impossible... then he noticed a familiar gold sparkle. "Distract the Pokemon, I think I know how to beat it!" he exclaimed.

The other 2 did as instructed while Metaknight investigated the gold sparkle. And there, just as he suspected, lay a trophy stand.

The masked star warrior put away his sword and picked up the gold disk. He then charged back towards the others. "OUT OF THE WAY!" he screamed. Geno and Agumon sidestepped out of his way and Metaknight threw the trophy stand at Regigigas and... Boom!

"Awesome! You gotta teach me how to do that!" exclaimed Geno as he picked up a small Regigigas shaped trophy. Suddenly, a star fell from the trophy. "Gotcha! The first of 3" said Geno as he hid the star in his hat.

"Hey! Look! There was a ladder behind him!" pointed out Agumon. And the others turned to see a ladder leading out of the chasm.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said geno and the three of them began to exit the cave...


	8. Chapter 7

Keramon's trophy lay amongst the rubble of the lab that Link and Mario blew. His trophy lay still and nobody was around to revive him.

A piece of metal above Keramon began to crumble and dropped onto his trophy stand. The metal instantly fell away from the trophy to make the illusion of a revival and sure enough, Keramon's trophy began to glow and within a few seconds, the virus Digimon was alive again.

He picked himself and looked across the wreckage of the building he was supposed to protect and growled...

Keramon was extremely loyal and instantly knew he had to find away to beat the heroes... Then he remembered seeing some plans inside the base. It was for a machine called "Shadowtrasmetograph". It was created after the subspace incident and is capable of creating shadow bugs.

Keramon had a new plan. He would find the machine, hidden deep within the forest and absorb as many shadow bugs as possible, then use the power to digivolve. The only problem was that the forest depths were full of vicious Digimon and Keramon wasn't sure if he could fight back against them all.

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion and flash of light above the wreckage and Keramon looked up and notice a blue jet plane with the word "sonic" printed on it followed by a logo of two tails. The pilot had managed to appear from nowhere in a giant explosion. He may be able to trick the pilot into helping him.

"Bug blaster!" shouted Keramon and he shot a red orb at the plane...

Matt and Sonic were running towards mount battle... and needless to say, Matt could not keep up with up with Sonic.

"C'mon Matt! Keep up!" Taunted Sonic with a cocky smile. Matt was a few feet away, gasping for breath...

"S-s-sonic... *gasp*... can't you... *wheeze*... slow down..." Matt asked with a clear strain in his voice.

Sonic Laughed. "Ha! Where's the fun in that?" he chuckled and ran off in to some overgrowth. Matt collapsed just outside. He pulled himself up and ran in after Sonic... but the overgrowth was... well... overgrown. He had lost Sonic...

A few miles east, Stood Hammurs base 4. Inside, the base had two power sources. A red diamond and a large blue star. Out at the back of the base, stood a young boy wearing a red baseball cap.

Nameplate: Ness

Ness stared at the base with a determined look on his face then noticed a ventilation shaft.

"PK Thunder!" he shouted and he shot out a ball of electricity and blasted a hole in the vent. He smiled to himself and climbed into the vent, sneaking into the base.

Meanwhile, at the front of the base, Agumon, Meta-knight and Geno finally made their way out of the chasm.

"Finally! This is the place meta-knight!" said Agumon. Geno stared at the building with a determined look on his face.

"I... can sense something... I think there is a star piece inside there!" He said, pointing at the front door.

"All the more reason to go in. Follow me team!" said meta-knight and he burst through the front doors.

The team of three slowly worked there way through the base, taking out Brawnbots and mini shadow hands, left, right and centre. On the opposite side of the base, Ness was doing the exact same thing, trying to reach the power source. He knew that this base was a bad thing and he needed to destroy it. He knew that taking whatever was powering the place would do perfectly.

Ness entered the main control room and spotted a large blue star and a floating red gem. The gem was floating and he assumed the star was a decoration, so Ness swiped the gem. Then, a net swooped down and grabbed a hold of ness. He was now being suspended in the air in a net while guards made their way there.

Then the door opened. Meta knight, Agumon and Geno entered the room.

"The star piece!" exclaimed geno and he quickly grabbed the blue star. Then the guards entered. Armor plated shadow hands and machine gun Brawnbots. "Aww, crap" said Geno.

"Metaknight! Up here! Give me a hand!" shouted Ness down at them but they were in a bit of trouble. They were cornered and had no way of fighting back.

"心配しないでください！私はここにいるよ！" shouted a familiar voice and a Japanese warrior burst into the room, sliced ness free and destroyed the guards. "Sorry... Japanese is my first language..." said Marth.

Nameplate: Marth

They smiled at their rescuer and then Ness pointed out an important fact. "Umm... guys? The guards are still on their way. This place can't be powered anymore so let's go!"

They nodded and the five of them began to run. They encountered many guards but with a few pk attacks and a couple of pepper breaths, they managed to destroy all of them. Then with one last slash, Marth and Meta knight slashed through the final door.

They quickly escaped into the extremely large hedge labyrinth that Agumon had mentioned and the guards quickly followed.

From the camera room of the base, the base's second in command watched everything as it unfolded and frowned...

"_**This. Is. Not. Good...**_" said the blue robot...

Nameplate: Metal Sonic

Fox, Popo and Nana were still jetting over the ocean. They hadn't spotted the Gigantobot yet and either they had gone the wrong way or they had lost it.

"Fox, where exactly are we going?" asked Nana to the cockpit. Nana and Popo, the ice climbers, were standing on the wings of the Arwing and using their belay rope to keep from falling off.

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that we have to rescue Falco." replied Fox. Popo turned to look out to sea and saw something unusual. There was something flying towards them.

"Hey, Nana... can you see that?" Popo asked. The pink ice climber looked out into the distance and saw the small flying object.

"Yeah! I can! What is it?" she replied. Popo squinted and looked REALLY closely.

"I don't know... but it's coming at us really fast" Popo said. Almost on cue, Fox's radar started to beep. He checked it and saw the really fast thing was coming straight at them... REALLY FAST!

"Ah, crap!" exclaimed Fox as the missile got closer and closer. "Ice climbers! Hold on tight. We're doing a barrel roll!" Fox warned and just as the missile was about to hit the wing, the ship rolled to the left and quickly evened out again.

The missile turned around and came back at them again. Clearly, fox didn't expect this as the missile smashed into the left wing of the plane.

Nana fell from the Arwing and Popo tried to hold her up by the belay rope. Unfortunately, she was falling with to much force and was pulled down instead. The ice climbers began to plummet into the think, fog-laden jungle on an island below.

Fox turned hard and tried to gain control. But with only one wing, flight was almost impossible. Fox's Arwing also plummeted to the island...

Fox's eyes slowly opened. He was on the shores of the island with the wreckage of his Arwing a few feet beside him. Why was he alive, and more importantly, why wasn't he a trophy?

Fox stood up. He had to find the ice climbers. He had no idea what else could be on this island. He began to venture into the jungle when he heard a voice.

"Ah! You're awake, huh?" said the voice.

Fox looked up into the trees to where the voice came from and saw the strangest thing. It was a brown mouse holding a sword and a shield.

"What the..? A...are you a Bidoof?" asked Fox.

"Yup Yup. Well... sorta. The names Bidofo!" it replied

Nameplate: Bidofo

"You look... uhh" began Fox.

"I know. I'm not exactly the most normal Pokémon. But I get the job done, Yup yup!" replied Bidofo. "Anyway, I was the one who revived you. And if you wanna stay living I suggest you steer clear of this forest. My arch nemesis resides here... and he is a monster... Yup yup!" explained Bidofo.

"A monster? Then I have to go. My friends fell in there!" exclaimed Fox.

"Ah! A search and rescue? Then i'll come with you? I'm a decent explorer, yup yup! Plus if my nemesis shows up I can give him what-for" said Bidofo. He jumped down from the trees. He was slightly shorter than Pikachu... and really didn't look to good at fighting.

"Umm... ok then..." replied Fox. "Lead the way... Bidofo..."

"Yup yup!" said Bidofo... again!

Bidofo and Fox came across many different dark type and grass type pokemon in the forest and there was a fog that made fox drowsy. Due to his height, the fog didn't affect Bidofo.

After quite a bit of walking, they came to a very shallow lake... it was really more of a large puddle.

"Ah-Ha! Over there Bidofo!" said Fox, pointing to the trophy of the ice climbers.

They began to walk towards the trophy when a large shadow surrounded the trophy. The trophy sank into the shadow and eventually disappeared.

"W-what! What just happened?" exclaimed Fox.

"... He's here!" replied Bidofo. The large shadow that sucked up the trophy rose from the ground. "My arch-nemesis has found your friends..." the shadow began to take the shape of a body with smoke billowing from their head. "And now he is here for us!" Bidofo finished as the shadow took its true form...

Nameplate: Darkrai

"Bidofo... so good to see you again. Another rematch?" taunted Darkrai. Bidofo drew his sword.

"YUP, YUP!" he confirmed dramatically...

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

So yeah! Updated this chapter too now!

Bidofo, in case you don't know, is a fake pokemon created for the awesome adoptables style site GPXPlus dot net. It's a fun way to pass time and it focuses around hatching pokemon eggs. They decided to make some of their own parody pokemon too (like Bidofo and Zergoose) and some random new pokemon (Like Pokii and Dracowymsy). I asked permission to use their pokemon in this story a while ago and they said yes so in return, I'll give them a little free advertising here. GPXplus Dot Net! It's awesome, check it out.


	9. Chapter 8

Sirens blared in the hammersbase. Marth, Ness, Agumon, Geno and Meta-knight escaped with the chaos emerald power source and one of the three lost legendary stars. The bases commander sat in his throne and leapt up ready to stop the intruders.

"Stop, commander!" said Metal Sonic, forcefully. Metal sonic knew the truth. This commander was only given the position so he wouldn't join the heroes. "Leave them" finished Metal.

The commander sat down with a groan. He was bored and wanted action. Metal turned and left the room and the commander was pissed off that he had been kept out of every fight. His black and red spines were itching to spindash something and his chaos powers were trying to burst from his hands

Nameplate: Shadow

"Screw this!" he shouted and blasted the door down with chaos spear. He exited the room and saw Metal Sonic looking at him, shocked. (Well… as shocked as a robot could be.)

"Commander Shadow? What are you doing?" he asked, angrily.

Shadow frowned. "I quit!" he replied and dashed towards him, blowing up the Brawnbots and Shadow Hands. Metal dodged quickly and watched as Shadow started his escape.

Metal activated his tannoy system "All troops! Commander Shadow has betrayed us, stop him at all cost. Repeat. Stop him at ALL COST!"

Shadow jetted through the base, destroying any robots in his way, and then obliterated a wall to get out. The robots and hands continued to follow and Shadow did his best to destroy them, and soon came across a way to lose them. He had found a field of overgrown plants. He blasted inside hoping to lose them.

Matt continued to desperately search the overgrowth to find Sonic, but with no luck at all. Suddenly, he heard something coming. Out of nowhere, Shadow smacked right into Matt, knocking them both down.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" said Matt rubbing his head.

Shadow hopped up. "Tch... whatever kid..." he replied before dashing off.

"Hey! What's the hurry?" Matt shouted after Shadow. He turned to where Shadow came from to see a whole battalion of Shadow Hands coming his way. "Aww shit!" he exclaimed and sprinted after Shadow.

Shadow hadn't realized that by using his jet boots he was clearing a path that both Matt and the hands could follow. He continued going until he eventually left the overgrowth to a clearing, but the clearing was nothing but overgrowth on one side and a cliff on the other.

"Damn!" said Shadow

Finally, Matt caught up to Shadow... but so had Metal Sonic and the Shadow Hands.

"Forget it Shadow! You've lost!" said Metal. He clicked his fingers and all the Shadow Hand merged together, creating two, full size, Master Hand and Crazy Hand replicas.

nameplate: The Shadow Pair

"ATTACK!" commanded Metal Sonic, and two hands began.

Matt dodged to the left and began to fight with the "Shadow Master" while Shadow took on the "Shadow Crazy". They had mostly the same moves as the real hands but they also could spawn smaller hands and shoot temporary clones as projectiles. Matt eventually took down the "Shadow Master" with an axe kick and joined Shadow in fighting the Crazy clone. But bad guys play dirty and the "Shadow Crazy" smashed the ground hard, causing both Matt and Shadow to fall from the cliff... to their doom?

…One week earlier, in another dimension.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese were in Tails' workshop, gathered around the dimensional portal that Tails created.

"Shouldn't sonic be back by now? What's taking him so long?" Asked Knuckles, clearly annoyed. "I need to get back to Angel Island already!"

"Please calm down, mister Knuckles. I'm sure he'll be back soon" Replied Cream. Suddenly, the door opened and shadow entered calmly.

"Is Omega here? He and I have some business" He asked. Shadow then noticed the large machine in the centre of the room. "…What is that?"

"This is a dimensional portal. Sonic used it to go help save a world that is under siege. And no, I haven't seen Omega" Tails said. "He should be back by now though"

"Hmph…" was the only reply Shadow gave, and he then simply left the building. The group sat in silence for a few seconds when suddenly, there came a loud slashing noise and Shadow blasted through the door in pain before tumbling into the portal. The group look through the door and saw Dr Eggman inside of his Egg Emperor mech. Alongside Metal Sonic.

"OOOH HOHOHOHOHO! A little birdy tells me you're hiding something from me, Foxboy!" The Doctor announced. They looked up and saw the Egg Carrier floating above the building too. Tails looked at knuckles and nodded.

"Amy! Get cream out of here. Me and tails will take care of Egghead" Knuckles shouted. Amy nodded and took Cream's hand then led her and Cheese out the back way. Tails curled into the spindash position and Knuckles lifted him up and then launched him at the Egg Emperor. The mech raised its shield and smashed Tails backwards with great force. Tails crashed with a loud clatter right through his tool bench. Knuckles let out a growl and charged at Eggman with a fist prepared to punch. Eggman knocked him backwards too, though and tried to impale him. Knuckles dodged the lance and tried to counter but just threw the lance of course. It smashed into the portal and it began to spark. The machine let out a loud groan and suddenly exploded with light. Everything around it began to get sucked in. Knuckles, The Egg Emperor, Tails, Metal Sonic and, somehow, even the Egg Carrier! Before the workshop had a chance to implode on itself, the machine stuttered and cut out. The light disappeared and the portal turned off completely… the workshop was totally empty. From a little while away, Cream and Amy watched what had happened, and had no idea what to do…


	10. Chapter 9

Gamma was in wheel mode as he raced through the base. Samus and Red were not too far behind. Samus was, of course, still unsure what to do about the Pikachu problem. Knowing her new friend Gamma was being powered by him didn't bode well with her but gamma was an excellent asset to the team. Hell, she and red would be lost without him leading the way.

Brawnbots and Shadow hands littered the paths they followed. Charizard made short work of any in his way and Gamma fired at whatever he locked onto, but mostly ignored them. E-series robots were also littering the halls and he seemed to give them priority so he could free the animals within.

"_The prison cells are at the end of this hallway_" Gamma declared in his monotone voice. Red withdrew Charizard in favour of Squirtle for now and he and Samus quickly caught up to Gamma. He entered walk mode and fired a gunshot at the locking mechanism and the door slid open to reveal a large room. It had three separate pathways. Gamma scanned each path individually.

"_Each path branches even further. There are many cells. But only three contain prisoners._" Gamma stated.

"No problem! Me and squirtle'll take the left path" Red said somewhat cheerfully. Samus nodded.

"And I'll take the right. Gamma can take the center" She replied. Gamma simply gave a generic robotic response and began to walk down the hall. Samus gave red a nod and ran down the right hallway.

Samus' pathway:

Now that Samus was alone, she was able to think more about the Pikachu predicament. Was there another way she could power Gamma? Surely that would take an insane amount of electricity. What about another animal? No. She could do that to some poor defenceless creature… unless it was a metroid.

She took a look around slowly when she suddenly heard a lock on sound and dodged out of the way of an incoming shot with her morph ball. A battalion of E-series robots were charging at Samus, with a barrage of energy shots firing at her. She rolled around with great agility, weaving inbetween shots and through robotic legs. Once she reached the center of the horde, she dropped a power bomb and quickly escaped, Wiping out all the robots. The animals hopped out and ran as fast as they could. Samus stopped for a moment to scan the wrecks of the robots. Maybe she could find a solution. From the looks of it, though, it either needed a living thing inside or a HUGE amount of electricity.

She sighed and continued looking for a prisoner. After about ten minutes of looking she found a patrol of E-series robots. They must've been guarding something. She fired a missile past them to draw their attention. All but one left to investigate, so Samus fully charged her power beam, crept up on the robot and blasted it's head off! The shot would draw the other robots back so she quickly blasted the door open. Whichever brawler was in here would be an invaluable ally when fighting these things off. She dashed in and found a short trophy. A young one with a baseball cap, tee-shirt and a long tail

Nameplate: Diddy Kong

Samus quickly revived Diddy who leapt up and pulled her into a hug of gratitude

"AHAH OH OH OOK!" He shouted happily.

"Yeah, whatever, Kong. Let's go, the guard's I'll back any second" As if on cue, the guard E-series bots barrelled towards them with their gun arms out stretched. Diddy, Being the cocky chimp he was, Entered a kung-fu pose before leaping high up, activating his jets and unleashing a peanut barrage from his guns!

With Diddy taking to the air, Samus began with the ground fighting, blasting all in her way through with her power beam and missiles. After most were taken down, the remaining robots began to retreat. Diddy Kong chased after and Samus was about to follow when they heard a familiar laugh: "WA HA HA!". Diddy turned back and stood by Samus and the two ran of towards the clearly evil laugh.

Gamma:

Gamma charged through. He didn't pay much attention to anything. He didn't focus on enemies unless they were E-series, or an immediate threat to his own safety. He didn't have much luck. All he saw were empty cells after empty cells. Of course, E-102 didn't get tired, bored or even notice time pass. He kept going for about 20 minutes before he came across a guarded cell that he cleared with ease. And there was a trophy inside it! He hacked his way through the lock and entered. The trophy featured a regal looking woman with a long, beautiful dress. Gamma revived the trophy.

Nameplate: Princess Peach

"Phew! It feels great to not be stone anymore!" Peach said, straightening her hair and dusting off her dress. She looked toward Gamma, somewhat suspicious. "Did… Did you revive me?"

"Affirmative. I'm E-102. Codename, Gamma" He began to scan peach and seach for her on the internet. "**Princess Peach**(Japanese: ピーチ姫 Hepburn: _Pīchi-hime)_ (Full name: Princess Peach Toadstool) is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, which is constantly under attack by Bowser, and often…"

"Are you reciting my Wikipedia page?" Peach interrupted. Gamma simply nodded to which peach smirked a little. "C'mon. Let's get out of here!" She said and she happily skipped out of her cell. Gamma followed. Suddenly, She heard a laugh that sounded all to familiar to her: "WA HA HA!".

Peach frowned and took off towards the laugh, with Gamma in hot pursuit.

Pokemon Trainer:

Red and Squirtle were running down the Prison block, slowing only to avoid E-series bots. They would prefer this mission to pass without trouble if possible. Of course, they knew that they couldn't just avoid their foes forever, but if they could get one of the prisoners faster then fighting them off would be a lot easier. Red was getting tired of running and would like nothing better than to whip out his bike. But he could hear Professor Oak's words in his head "There is a time and place for everything, but not now." Ugh… Dammit, Oak…

Red continued running until Squirtle began to tug in his pants.

"Squirtle! Squirtle, Squirt!" He said while pointing down a branching path. He could see a cell with a very familiar trophy inside! A Short boy, About the same height as Diddy Kong. He had a weird sticking up hairstyle and was wearing a striped tee-shirt. Red's old friend!

Nameplate: Lucas

Squirtle revived Lucas and Red welcomed him back to life.

"Good to have ya back, buddy!" He said. Lucas smiled back but it quickly disappeared as more guard e-series robots appeared. Red switched Squirtle out for Ivysaur and Lucas charged up his psychic energy. The two of them dived from the cell into the fight. Lucas began shooting energy all around himself, sending robots off in every direction. Ivysaur also, began to fight. He wrapped a vine whip around an E-series ankle and whiped it around into the others. Suddenly, From the opposite direction, they heard a laugh that still haunted lucas. "WA HA HA"

Lucas and red turned away from the sea of broken robots to see a short fat man with a jagged moustache and an oversized pink nose

Nameplate: Wario

"Well, well, well. It's the slave driver and the Coward. Nice to see you both again. Wahaha!" He said. From two branching halls, Diddy Kong, Samus, Gamma and Princess Peach came running in. Wario quickly realized how bad the odds were and whipped out his Dark cannon. A gun that would turn any brawler into trophies! He quickly aimed it at Peach and fired it sending the black energy arrow towards her at alarming speed. In a split second, using his robotic precision timing, Gamma charged in and push peach out of the way, allowing himself to be hit by the large black bolt.

"Gamma!" Shouted Red as e-102 was launched backwards with tremendous force. Unfortunately, gamma was not a living thing, nor was he from this universe. Both of those factors combined meant that he wasn't technically a brawler so when he is wrecked, he doesn't become a trophy.

Gamma's lifeless, but otherwise fine form fell forward on his face and the compartment in his back shot open.

Wario began laughing maniacally as usual. And while most of the heroes where too shocked to do anything, Samus couldn't waste her time. She fired her grapple beam inside of Gamma and pulled out the trophy of one of the smallest brawlers.

Nameplate: Pikachu

Samus revived Pikachu and the mouse Pokemon hopped down beside her. Wario called in a load more E-series robots and they gathered behind him.

"HA! Bring it on, Heroes!" Taunted Wario. Samus looked down to Pikachu and nodded. Pikachu felt his body surge with energy. He ran off down the opposite hallway and then turned back around. He ran back towards Wario at top speed. His body flooded totally with electricity so mush that he was literally a flashing ball of lightning with the outline of a mouse inside it. It was the Volt Tackle!

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, PIKAAAA!" Pikachu chanted as he ran. Wario immediately recognised the danger and made a hasty retreat, leaving the robots as a blockade. This didn't stop pikachu, He used gamma's broken body and a stand and leapt upwards and soared into the crowd of robots, destroying them all and freeing the animals.

The discharge from the attack could be felt all around the room. Samus' suit was glitching up a little, and Red had to return the water type Squirtle. But most of the electicity was drawn away into gamma's body. As the electricity emptied the room, Gamma's eyes flickered a little and slowly turned on. He still couldn't move though. This game Samus an idea that she was angry she didn't think up sooner.

"Pikachu!" Said samus. "Hit that red robot's back with your thunder attack". Pikachu wasn't sure why Samus wanted him to do it, but he did as instructed, launching a powerful lighting bolt into E-102's back. Gamma suddenly felt full of energy and leapt to his feet.

"_E-102, Codename: Gamma, Reporting for duty. Mission objective: Capture and destroy Dr Eggman_" Gamma locked and loaded his gun as he said this.

"Nu-uh. No way" Argued Samus. "This was a search and rescue mission, Not an assassination. We aren't taking any risks. We head back to my ship and comeback when we have a real plan!"

"Umm… we can't" Spoke up Lucas. Everyone turned to the somewhat shy boy. "They have my friend. I saw them take her away before they made me into a trophy. We have to save her" Samus wasn't pleased that her mission had to continue, but it had to be done. She Signaled for the group to follow them and the 7 fighters ran off down the hallway that Wario had left through.

**Author's notes time**

So yeah, I've been gone a while. I just couldn't get motivated to write this chapter, which is stupid because I'm REALLY motivated to right so many future chapters. Especially one coming up involving Tails and another Which introduces the MLP characters I'll be using. Mlp inclusion was added rather late in the production of the story as I'd never actually seen the show when I first started this. But one I had seen it, I knew I wanted to include it. Anyway, Feel free to drop a review. I'll always respond. (even if not right away)

See ya!


	11. Chapter 10

Up in the sky, a blue jet flew over the wreckage of some kind of lab. The pilot looked down and seemed worried. He was here on accident and from what he heard about the place, a monster called Tabuu was trying to take over. His friends were here somewhere too. He hoped with all his heart that they were ok.

"Where are you sonic..?" The fox pilot muttered to himself.

Nameplate: Miles "Tails" Prower

Tails picked up his binoculars and quickly scanned the area. He couldn't see any sign of Sonic, Knuckles or even Eggman. When he was dragged through the portal, his Tornado was wrecked pretty badly. It had taken him quite a bit of time to repair it and if he'd done it quicker, maybe he'd have found them by now. He hoped it wasn't too late.

Tails suddenly hoped he would find ANYONE. Not just his friends, but just someone to show him that this world wasn't completely dead.

Luckily, the cloaking device was still in working order and his plane was invisible. Well… almost. There was a loud boom noise and in a flash of light, Tails realised that his plane was visible again. He just had to hope no one dangerous was watching him. That was when he heard the first words he'd heard in a while

"Bug blaster!" Tails quickly looked around, expecting to find the source of the voice, he looked over the edge of his plane and suddenly, he saw a glowing red orb hurdling towards him at a frightening pace. He quickly ducked back into his plane when the orb ploughed through one of the wings, smashing it up.

The Tornado began spinning out of control and going into a nosedive. Tails had been in the situation before though and he was smart enough to know how to handle it and not panic. He pulled hard on the control stick, managing to balance it out just in time for impact.

The Tornado smashed into the ground but aside from the wing that the orb decimated, it was otherwise unharmed. Tails was no worse for wear either. He grabbed his small laser gun thing and placed it on his hand. He would have to go on foot from here. Without materials, there was no way he was gonna fix the wing.

Tails looked at the expansive forest he had landed in and decided to go whichever way seemed the least claustrophobic, which just happened to be the direction he came from. He began to propel himself with his twin tails and left the plane, making a quick mental note of where he left it, just in case he needed to return or found a way to fix it.

There were some strange creatures in the forest. They attacked tails but whenever he fought back, they exploded into dust and then vanished. Not long after he would meet the exact same creature as if it had respawned. Almost like they were "Digital Monsters" so to speak.

After a few minutes of walking and flying, Tails found the ruins of the lab that he'd flown over not ten minutes ago. He suddenly realised that whoever shot him down was probably around he somewhere. He prepped his hand laser again and began to search the rubble for any salvageable materials he could use to fix the Tornado.

However, Tails hadn't noticed that another creature was right behind him. It floated over and let out a small giggle. Tails jumped and turned on the spot, aiming his laser right at the bug thing's face.

"Whoa, Whoa. Heh Heh. Relax friend. I was just gonna ask for your help" The creature said. "The name's Keramon"

Tails was cautious. Keramon unnerved him and he didn't exactly look sane either. He slowly lowered the laser, but kept it ready to fire. "…Your voice is familiar… did you shoot me down?"

Keramon began to laugh again, trying to hold back but failing miserably. "Hahaha! Yeah, that was me. Sorry 'bout that but I really need your help".

Tails was willing to let this thing explain itself.

"Y'see," it began ", I need to get through this forest, the deeper parts. And I'm sure you saw on your little walk that it's full of somewhat violent Digimon. I'm not the strongest guy and I could do with some getting through them. If you help me, I can use the machine I'm looking for to fix your plane for you!"

Tails wasn't sure, but Keramon didn't exactly seem bad. He was just a scared, albeit mental, guy looking for help. "Ok, sure. I'll help you get there" Tails replied. "Which way are we going?"

Keramon pointed north "straight ahead, South. Hehehe…"

Tails nodded and spun his tails around. The dashed off to the south and Keramon followed quickly. They hurried through, and worked together to take down the stronger Digimon. Both of them could fly too which sped up the journey quite I bit too. After about ten minutes, the duo finally reached a small clearing where there sat a large machine about twice the size of Tails. "Ah-ha! The Shadowtrasmetograph"

"So… What do we do with this?" Asked Tails?

Keramon began giggling again. Then his giggle began to change into more of a maniacal laugh.

"Bug blaster!" He shouted, firing a red orb into Tails. He was sent flying backwards and ploughed into a tree. "Now… I gain ultimate power! And you meet your end, you gullible little Foxboy!"

Tails sat up and rubbed his head. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

Keramon began to mess with the machine and little, purple spores began to flood out of it. Keramon absorbed them as they did so and he could feel his power grow exponentially. Soon the spores had all been absorbed and Keramon had a dark aura surrounding him.

"Keramon Danger-digivolve to..!" He shouted and he was engulfed by a bright white light.

His body shape began to grow and change dramatically. His head changed from a small round ball into a large skull shape with horns. His body pushed back and six huge spider legs sprouted out. And finally, a long tail, about equal in length to his legs grew from the back of his body. He was enormous. The light faded to reveal that his new form looked like a gigantic purple and black spider-scorpion combination.

"ARMAGEDDEMON!" He finished

Nameplate: Armageddemon

Tails needed to fight back but the creature before him was almost quadruple his size and it wasn't a robot like most of the things he fought. This was a living creature! He was terrified!

Armageddemon stepped closer, crushing the Shadowtrasmetograph beneath his foot. Tails shook with fear as it closed in and closed his eyes when a familiar voice echoed through the forest.

"Hey! Ugly! Get away from him!" Tails opened his eyes and glanced in the direction of the sound. From the woods, a flash of red jumped way up high and pulled back its fist, before sending it smashing into Armageddemon's face with enough force to push him away from Tails slightly.

The blur stretched its arms out in front of him and slowly glided on the air down to Tails' side. He outstretched and hand for him and smirked.

"You okay, buddy?" He said

Nameplate: Knuckles

Armageddemon approached the duo and with Knuckles here, Tails hopped up with newfound confidence.

Knuckles raised his fists and Tails aimed his laser. It was time to bring down this beast. Armageddemon started the battle with a laser blast from his mouth. Tails dashed up and to the left and knuckles rolled to the right before ripping a rock from the ground and hurling it at Armageddemon. The rock smashed against him and he glared down at Knuckles before going to crush him with one of his many legs.

Knuckles dodged out of the way and Tails flew overhead, blasting down at the monster repeatedly before landing on his back and attacking him repeatedly with his twin tails.

Armageddemon whipped Tails away with one of his legs before firing another laser at Knuckles. He sidestepped the laser and leapt up, Pummelling Armageddemon' face repeatedly. Tails began firing laser bolts too.

Armageddemon fired one last laser, blasting knuckles high into the sky. Knuckles steadied himself, took out his shovel claws and equipped them. He then aimed himself and launched himself towards the monster in his drill dive attack.

Armageddemon wasn't paying attention and was more focused on Tails. He grabbed the fox in one of his legs again, and threw him away with quite a deal of force. It was just after that Knuckles smashed into the top of Armageddemon's head with enough force to finish the fight. Armageddemon glowed bright white once again and began to shrink, reverting to his previous form of Keramon.

Tails, who had been smashed away by Armageddemon, crashed through a nearby tree which then toppled down right onto Keramon's head. In a flash, he had become a trophy once again.

Tails slowly walked over to Knuckles' side.

"Did… did we win?" He asked. Knuckles smiled and let out a hearty laugh.

"Heck yeah we did! And not only that, we got a neat trophy out of the deal too!" Knuckles grabbed the tree and pushed it off of the Keramon statue. He looked down on it with some kind of pride. "I'll be having this!"

Knuckles reached down and picked up the trophy by the base. But as soon as he touched it, the trophy once again began to glow. In a few seconds, Keramon was once again breathing.

The bug Digimon looked up at the surprised but angry looking echidna and cowered a little, still giggling a little though.

"Ack! Stop! D-don't hurt me! Hehehe" He said

Tails suddenly had an idea. "I'll tell you what. We won't hurt you… If you tell us what's been happening here. And who is Tabuu"

Keramon nodded and explained the situation. He told Tails and Knuckles the tale of the Subspace emissary, what had happened at the celebration, and that he had been hired by an evil warlock to help lead the invading shadow hands and brawnbots. Tails and Knuckles weren't done with him yet though.

"Well, you're gonna lead us to them. Tails. Think you can get the tornado working again with the parts from that shadow machine thing?" Knuckles asked. Tails nodded in response and Keramon didn't know how to react.

"L-lead you?! That wasn't part of the deal!" He protested, but Knuckles cracked his knuckles.

"It is now, Nutjob. You're gonna lead us to your boss and if you try anything funny, you'll get another drill dive to the face. Got it?"

Keramon gulped and nodded. He had no choice. Keramon had to join the heroes!

Tails pointed his laser arm at Keramon as incentive not to run and Knuckles picked up the Shadowtrasmetograph and began trudging in the direction Tails told him the Tornado was in. Keramon was behind him and Tails behind him. They were going to find Sonic, help save this world, and make sure this Keramon guy didn't cause any more trouble!

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

I'm not dead! And neither is this story!

FYI, this was the first chapter I ever planned for this story. This was the only chapter that was set in stone to be in the final story. Many other scenes have been removed or added but this one has been here the whole time, waiting for it's time to shine!

Anyway, this chapter is the turning point. After this, all the chapters I've been looking forward to most can get written. Want to know what happened with Bowser JNR at mount battle? Or who will win, Darkrai or Bidofo? Well set those fears aside because everything is gonna be here soon!

All reviews are adored. You have no idea how good I feel when I get a review.

On another note, I'll be editing all the previous chapters soon, getting up to the standard that my chapters are now. I'll be getting rid of those pesky mid chapter OOC notes, and all the crappy spelling and grammar fails that plagued me back when I first started.


	12. Chapter 11

About half way up the side of the mountain, Mario, Dk and Link were making short work of the enemies. Mario took care of the Koopa and Goombas, Link was handling the shadow hands and Dk was blowing up any robot that came with a foot of him. All in all, the heroes were winning. That is until a multi-coloured M appeared on the ground. From the M, Two Shadow Mario's emerged and leapt at the three of them.

Donkey and link began to fend of the shadow Mario's while Mario tried to help. But then a third figure, wearing a bandana around his mouth with a picture of a fanged face on it, pounced at Mario and hit him around the face with a paintbrush. It was bowser Junior!

"Let's do this" Smiled Junior and he pointed the brush at Mario, threateningly.

The small Koopa prince wasted no time and leapt at Mario once again, swinging the brush wildly. He cackled and slapped the brush across Mario's face again, putting paint in his eyes and blinding him temporarily. Mario began rubbing at his eyes to get the paint out and instinctively took a jump backwards in case Bowser JNR came in for another attack.

The twin Shadow Marios focused on the other brawlers. One jumped towards Donkey Kong and the other dived at link. DK raised his arms in defence and gave a strong back hand to the evil Mario clone.

Link, on the other hand, quickly rolled out of the way and fired off his hookshot, gripping Shadow Mario. He pulled him in and unleashed a flurry on sword slashes. He then pulled a bomb from his inventory and dropped it to his feet. As the fuse shortened, he gave the Shadow Mario a strong Up Smash launching him upwards and then quickly ran back. The Mario clone fell back down not long after and landed directly on a ready to detonate bomb which promptly exploded, firing this Shadow Mario of the edge of the cliff. He smirked and moved the hair from his eyes before turning his attention to the other Shadow Mario.

The real Mario was staying on the defensive however. Bowser Junior may have been light and easy to knock away, but he wasn't giving Mario the opportunity as he was rushing in and dishing out a lot of damage as quickly as possible. Mario had gotten the paint out of his eyes by now and was doing his best to avoid any attack that came his way to try and throw off Junior's aggressive strategy.

"Stay still, Plumber!" Shouted Bowser JNR and he leapt backwards, retreating into his shell. The shell sat on the ground and began to rotate clockwise and it sped up quite quickly. Within seconds, Junior's shell was spinning ridiculously fast and seemed to be charging but before Mario had a chance to react to this, the shell suddenly fired like a bullet in Mario's direction.

"Mama Mia!" Exclaimed Mario as he had barely anytime to react. He quick performed a Mario tornado and collided with the spinning shell and grinded against it, cancelling it out. If Mario had been a split second later, there is no way he would still be on the mountain.

Meanwhile, DK and link were making sport of Shadow Mario. Dk was dealing easy damage and Link was using him for bow target practice. It didn't take very long for them to get bored though and Dk grabbed the Shadow Mario and hurled him off the cliff before giving Link a fist bump.

The two of them quickly turned their attention to Junior and Mario. Mario seemed to have gotten used to Junior's fighting style now and was putting up much more of a fight. Bowser JNR leapt up into the air and slammed his paint brush down onto Mario's head. Mario was stunned for a second but quickly recovered and delivered a super jump punch to Junior's chin in return.

"Grr… Stop fighting back, Plumber! Give it up, I'm just a better fighter than you!" Junior seemed to be getting pretty aggravated that he wasn't able to just slap the hero around anymore. He began charging up for another spinning shell attack and fired toward Mario again. This time though, Mario knew what was coming and pulled out his cape. A split second before Junior collided with him, Mario gave a quick flick of the cape and reversed Junior's direction.

Bowser Junior was surprised he hadn't made contact and came out of his shell to check for danger, but at the worst possible time as Mario's counter attack had sent him, head first, right into the solid rock wall of the mountain. With a skull-shattering collision, Bowser Junior dropped to the floor with a pained groan. He pulled a walkie-talkie from inside his shell.

"K-king dad… This is Junior. Thing's haven't gone to well… send in the doc to fight, over." He spoke into it. A huge roar of anger came from the walkie-talkie and Junior shouted right back. "It's not my fault! Mario is just used to fighting me! He hasn't met the doc before, He's out best bet! …over." A low growl came from the walkie-talkie and then junior put it away.

"The doc?" Asked Link to Dk. Dk simply shrugged his shoulders in reply. That was when they heard a very strange noise. It sounded strangely robotic and it came from up above. Mario, Link and DK all looked upwards and saw a short, stout silhouette up above jumping down to their level and then it landed. And Junior was right. None of them had ever seen anything like it before.

It was hard to tell, but the body seemed robotic and was square in shape. This "Doctor" wore black gloves and white trainers. Other than that, it seemed to be wearing a suit. Black pants, a white shirt, a plain black tie, an awesome top hat and a black overcoat. The face was clearly the most interesting part though. It wasn't a face, but a glass jar with a monocle on it! And inside the jar? A baby!

Nameplate: Doctor Fetus

"What in the world is THAT?!" Asked Link with clear shock on his face. From inside the jar, the infant cave a cute smile and waved at the heroes. Donkey Kong scratched his head while Mario and Link hesitantly waved back. Then the baby's expression changed from cute to a somewhat angry expression. And then, one of the robotic arms lifted up and flipped the middle finger at the heroes.

H then lifted his other hand and fired a rocket at the heroes who quickly dived low to dodge it. Doctor Fetus didn't make a sound but clearly mimed laughter and jumped backwards before lifting Bowser Junior over his shoulder. He then jumped into the air and piledrove the koopa, causing Junior to vanish in a puff of black smoke. He had transported him back to base.

Mario glared at the new enemy and without a second thought, charged. He raised his fist for a punch but then Doctor Fetus jumped back with skills that could easily rival the plumber in red. Then, in a matter of seconds, The baby in a jar performed an amazing display of wall jumps to get up onto a small plateau, before giving Mario the finger once again. He was taunting them!

Mario could easily perform the jumps that the doctor had just performed but at the speed that Dr Fetus did it at, there is no way Mario would be able to keep up and catch him. How would he do it?

That was when the heroes heard yet another strange noise…

This noise was a LOT different to the previous noise though. Rather than robotic, this noise sounded more like a splatting noise. And it was continuous too. As if someone were throwing food against a wall. That was when yet another unexpected thing happened. From behind the heroes, and from the below them too, leapt another figure that seemed to have the same dimensions of Doctor Fetus. Although this person couldn't look more different. This guy was totally red… no… it wasn't that he was red, but rather that he had no skin! He left a trail of blood wherever he stepped but didn't seem upset by this at all, since when he noticed the heroes, he gave them a big toothy grin and a thumbs up!

Nameplate: Super Meat Boy

Mario, Link and Donkey Kong looked REALLY confused. They had no idea how to react to any of what was happening. Meat boy turned his attention away from the heroes and up at Doctor Fetus, returning the angry loo that the doctor gave them. He lifted a photo of a girl shaped the same as meat boy but made of pink bandages. Fetus stuck up his middle finger for a third time and fired a missile at Meat boy.

Meat boy had no time to react and as soon as the missile made contact, he promptly exploded in a gooey mess of blood… but not much else. The three other heroes stared in horror at what they just witnessed and just stared at the small pool of blood where meat boy once stood. Before they could react any further, small bits of blood started to form in mid-air and began flying together and within seconds, meat boy had fully reformed.

The newly reborn meat boy shot Dr Fetus an annoyed look and charged at the cliff side. He then leapt up and began expertly wall jumping up to where Dr Fetus was. The doctor clearly noticed the danger and began jumping away himself. Meat boy didn't stop though and kept on Dr Fetus' tail.

Mario shook the events that had just happened from his mind and began wall jumping after meat boy and Dr Fetus himself. When he had reached the plateau that the doctor was on he turned back down to Link and Donkey Kong.

"You two! Keep-a heading up-a the mountain! I'mma gonna follow these-a guys and find out-a who they are. I'll-a meetcha at the summit!" Mario said down to them.

"No problem, Mario. Keep safe and keep an eye out for that Baby in the jar. He looks creepy… and he has a really powerful weapon from the looks of it." Link replied.

"Okie dokie!" replied Mario. And with a loud "Yahoo!", he leapt from the plateau up the mountain to follow Meat Boy and Doctor Fetus.

Link and DK nodded and carried on up the original pathway toward the summit. They would probably get their before Mario.

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

So yeah… soon… my bad… .

I was writing this chapter back in August, but the laptop I was using broke. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter but this is another one I've been looking forward to writing.

Now you don't need to worry about me not making another chapter for a while since I will make sure to write the next chapter as soon as possible. ( INB4 half a year . )

So yeah… Meat boy characters! Anyway, before I write out the next chapter, I'll be releasing a mini-chapter. This one will feature all of the new characters that have been introduced into my story and will explain their moveset, final smash and their playstyle. I hope you enjoy it but it's just filler. It has nothing to do with the actual story. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll delete it.

Anyway, See you next time!


	13. CHALLENGERS APPROACHING: Episode 1

**WARNING CHALLENGERS APPROACHING: EPISODE ONE!**

_**DIGIMON AND POKEMON**_

This will be a miniature thing I will be doing inbetween chapters. Any new character I'll be adding into my smash bros story will be listed here with the special moves I imagined them having in the game, their final smash and their overall playstyle. This is just how I imagine this though. I could be a total idiot. ^_^;

Anyway, this time on "CHALLENGERS APPROACHING" We'll be covering new Pokémon characters and guest digimon characters! Enjoy!

_**Name: Agumon**_

Special: Pepper breath

Agumon fires a medium sized ball of fire forwards. It isn't affected by gravity, does light damage and decent knockback when damage is high enough.

Side Special: Pepper Flame

Agumon shoots a large fire blast directly at his feet. It has extremely short range but decent damage and heavy knockback.

Up Special: Razor Claw

Agumon performs three upward slashes, propelling himself upwards at a slight slant as he does so. The third slash gives the most knockback and damage.

Down Special: Flaming claw

Agumon ignites his claws with fire and slams one down to each side of him. It doesn't give much knockback but deals decent damage.

Playstyle:

Agumon's playstyle is much like bowser except quite a bit faster and not quite a powerful. Although, for a small dinosaur digimon, it is relatively heavy and hard to knock out. Agumon will usually depend on getting damage done with his specials and then hitting with a side special or a smash attack to finish the foe off.

Final Smash: Crest Digivolution

Agumon activates the crest of courage and transforms into his ultimate stage of MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon moves VERY slowly but he can use his tattered wings to fly short distances by using his up special. He can also fire Giga blaster homing missiles from his chest using the b button and will give a swipe with is robotic claw with a press of the a button. The transformation will last for about 15 seconds.

_**Name: Keramon**_

Special: Bug Blaster

Keramon red ball of energy straight ahead. A basic projectile with weak damage and weak knockback. It does briefly stun the foe though.

Side Special: Data Crusher

Keramon flails his arms in front of him to hit with weak damage multiple times. The final strike has decent knockback.

Up Special: Data Feed

Keramon starts to fly upwards, nomming on data packets as he goes. It does no damage, but the flight path can be manually controlled much like the electric ball when PK thunder is used.

Down Special: Crazy Giggle

Keramon begins cackling madly producing soundwaves. The soundwaves reflect projectiles and does extremely light damage on the slit second the move is started but no knockback.

Playstyle:

Keramon is a very fast light character. He attacks are not too strong but not super weak either. When using Keramon, the best strategy is to try to trap the foe in a combo and smash them away so you can make a quick escape. His up special makes this incredibly easy.

Final Smash: Warp Digivolution

Keramon uses all the data he's eaten to transform into his mega stage, Diaboromon. Diaboromon moves pretty slowly, but not too slowly. He can only jump once but if you use his up special, he will warp back to the closest part of the stage he can stand on. Pressing and holding the a button will cause him to whip his arms in front of him. His special attack and his down special will fire his web wrecker cannon ahead of him which deals massive knockback but is a relatively small projectile. Finally, pressing his side special will fire a clone of himself forward and off the stage. This attack is a massive projectile that does no knockback but does a LOT of damage. The transformation lasts for 10 seconds.

_**Name: Mewtwo**_

Special: Shadow Ball

Same as it was in Melee

Side Special: Telekinesis

Same as Confusion in Melee

Up Special: Teleport

Same as it was in Melee

Down Special: Confusion

NOT THE SAME AS MELEE. This one works more like Melee's disable except it does light damage and, for 3 seconds, the target's controls are reversed.

Playstyle:

Mewtwo's playstyle won't be much different from how he was in Melee, except his speed will be increased a little and his weight will be increased too. However, he will still be pretty easy to KO.

Final Smash: Mega Evolution X/Y

For 15 seconds, Mewtwo will transform into either his X mega form or his Y mega form. (50/50 chance.) The Y form will keep all the same moves as regular Mewtwo but the knockback of all moves will be greatly increased. The x form, however, will have new moves. Its speed will be greatly increased and all of his moves will become physical. Just like the y form, all the moves will have much more damage and knockback than the normal form of Mewtwo.

_**Name: Darkrai**_

Special: Dark pulse

Darkrai fires a small wave of black energy in every direction. The range is incredibly small though and only covers a small circumference around darkrai's body.

Side Special: Shadow Claw

Much like bowser's koopa claw attack, but it delivers knockback instead of grabbing the foe.

Up Special: Shadow Force

Much like sheik's up special move. Darkrai vanishes and quickly reappears in a direction that the player can specify. Upon reappearing, a small dark energy blast will surround Darkrai and damage any nearby foes.

Down Special: Pursuit

Darkrai's eye twinkles. If he is attacked while it is twinkling, he will vanish and reappear behind the attacker. The attacker will also be stunned for 1 and a half seconds.

Playstyle:

Darkrai is a slow heavyweight character who has surprisingly fast moves. He is more of a trap character who is to stay on the defensive until the foe comes in for the kill. That's when Darkrai turns the tables on the foe.

Final Smash: Dark void

Darkrai creates a black hole above him which sucks in any nearby foes. The black hole will stay until all foes have been absorbed or for five seconds. Whichever comes first. If all foes avoided the attack the battle continues as normal but if at least one foe was pulled in, the screen fades to black and the trapped foe takes somewhere between 50% and 70% damage. When the stage's colour is returned, the foes absorbed by the black holes will be asleep. Darkrai can then get a few easy K.O.'s… unless foes that escaped get them first.

_**Name: Bidofo**_

Special: Lance Form

Bidofo swaps his sword for his lance and stabs forward. It has high priority and decent knockback, but slow ending lag.

Side Special: Bow Form

Bidofo trades his sword for his bow and arrows and fires a quick shot. It's much like Link's bow except it is not chargeable and has slow start-up lag

Up Special: Wind Magic Form

Bidofo whips out his green spell book and uses a blast of wind to launch upwards. It also pushes foes away slightly and works as a spike too.

Down Special: Staff Form

Bidofo creates a small shield of blue energy with his stave which absorbs projectiles to heal himself. The longer it goes unused, the long it can be kept up when it is eventually used (kind of like the Wario waft.)

Playstyle:

Bidofo is very fast and light when it comes to movement, but many of his moves are slow to use. His Smash attacks are his most valuable moves here and his wind magic form is extremely helpful too.

Final Smash: Novelty Rush

Bidofo summons many of his novelty GPXplus Friends to help fight. Zergoose appears to slash at foes in a flurry, dracowymsy's different forms fly in and attack according to their forms, Pokii will charge and tackle at foes for little damage before turning into their true form to unleash a large combo and finally, octillirage will grapple foes and slam them into the ground


	14. Chapter 12

Up near the peak of mount battle, brawnbots, shadow hands and members of Bowser's koopa troop were busy fighting. An intruder had been climbing the mountain for a while now and was a little behind DK when the Ape was climbing alone before. This intruder stomped up the mountain side and swung his sword wildly; smashing goombas and koopas of the cliff and slicing clean through the brawn bots.

Nameplate: Ike

He was moments away from reaching the summit and the hammurs base at the top, too. He knew for a fact that Bowser was at the top and that he had Princess Zelda held captive. He wasn't going to just stand by and let Bowser keep her trapped up there.

With an Eruption and an Aether, Ike managed to beat down the last of the forces on the pathway and sprinted up the trail to the base. He had made it to hammurs base 6! The base was clearly the smallest of the entire collection of hammurs base. It was probably just one room. Albeit a rather big room. Ike prepared to storm the building when in a puff of black smoke, Bowser Junior appeared. He seemed extremely weak.

He slowly got to his feet and noticed Ike standing before him. "ACK! All troops! Attack!" Junior screamed as his ran inside the base. It was then that a huge amount of Brawnbots, Shadow hands, Koopas and Goombas burst from the base and various other hiding spots to surprise Ike.

Ike wasn't some weakling though; he was prepared for a huge fight and wasted no time beating them back. But for every foe he beat, another two seemed to show up. He had no real way to take them all down, even with all his strength.

"Ike! Duck!" Shouted a voice from down the mountain path. Ike didn't question it and duck in time for a boomerang to fly over and smash directly between the eyes of a Paratroopa. Link and Donkey Kong charged up the path and dived right into the action, beating their foes down with all the force they could. Donkey Kong delivered punch after punch to the brawnbots, smashing them to bits. Link fired multiple arrows with precision aim to take down the shadow hands.

They were working well together, but it still wasn't enough. They just weren't fast enough to take down this many foes. They couldn't waste time either. For all they know; the villains were planning an escape right this moment. (Which, for the record, they were.)

"Need a hand, Guys?" With a sudden blast of wind and a blue blur, Sonic blasted up the side of the mountain and delivered a swift tornado kick, to take out a large portion or the foes. He revved into a spin dash and began homing attacking the foes closest to him and with his help; the heroes were able to dispatch the enemies relatively quickly.

As link pulled his sword from the last robot, he turned to Sonic. "You really know when to show up at just the right times don't you. First Tabuu, now this!"

"Heh, Thanks. I try my best!" Sonic replied with a cocky smirk.

"I hate to interrupt, but Zelda is still in danger" Said Ike, heading towards the base. Link suddenly perked up.

"Zelda? They have Princess Zelda?!" Link suddenly charged at the door and with a precision sword strike, threw it off its hinges. The base was totally dark except for the light that was being let in via the broken doorway. Right at the end of the beam of light was a single pillar, holding the base up and tied to that pillar was the princess of Hyrule. Link ran in and sliced the ropes open freeing her while Ike, Sonic and Donkey Kong stood in the doorway.

"Link! I'm so glad to see you!" exclaimed the freed princess. She pulled Link into a hug and Link couldn't help but blush a little.

"Well… I wasn't about to leave you with the forces of evil, was I?" Link replied.

Sonic looked around the dark room. "Where is Bowser? That note I found said he'd be here. Is he hiding in the darkness?"

"I doubt it," answered Ike. "He probably escaped while the troops were fighting us off. Besides, Bowser is huge. We surely would have heard him by now"

From the back of the room came a strange voice. A voice that none of the rescuers recognised. "Bowser is huge? No… I'M huge. That reptilian fool is nothing compared to me…"

Link quickly pulled Zelda back and they stood beside Sonic and the others.

"If I had any other choice, Bowser would be dead already. I hate having to work with old foes" Said the voice again. It came from the darkness of the base and a large slam could be heard as the speaker got closer. "I'd do this to him!" It shouted and from the darkness, a huge steel hammer smashed right through the pillar Zelda was tied to. The pillar crumbled quickly and parts of the base began falling apart too. The heroes rushed out as the base collapsed and revealed a large robotic… thing! Or at least it looked like a robot.

It was around twice the size of Bowser and had a small square chest in comparison the rest of his body. Connected to the bottom of his chest were two large feet and to the sides were long chains that were connected to large red and yellow hands. The right hand held a massive hammer. His head was about twice the size of his own chest and spherical. It featured an empty mouth with only 4 or 5 teeth inside it and ominous red and white eyes. Perched atop his head was a large golden crown.

Nameplate: Lord Smithy

Smithy raised his hammer and began pounding it against his own head. With each pound, the shape of his head began changing and after three strikes, his head was now shaped like a tank. As soon as it was done, he promptly used the tank to fire upon the heroes. Sonic dashed out of the way and Link used the hookshot to get himself and Zelda to safety. Ike managed to just barely avoid it and Dk took a bit of burn damage, however.

Sonic turned around and boosted towards Smithy but colliding with his tank shaped head simply causing him to bounce of like it was nothing. He curled into a ball shape and safely bounced on the ground before standing upright again.

"Ok… So he took, like, no damage from that attack!" Sonic said. Smithy raised his mallet again and tried to crush Sonic but he quickly dashed out of the way.

Zelda put two and two together quickly. If he was so defensive against physical attacks, maybe a projectile attack would work better. She began to charge up a spell and with a flick of her wrist she released a small fire ball toward Smithy. The ball floated right next to him and then she smiled.

"Hyah!" She exclaimed and with another flick of her wrist, her Din's fire exploded. Smithy seemed to take a little more damage from this and he growled at the princess.

"Oh? You think you're so smart? How about this then?!" Smithy roared. He raised his mallet and began beating his own skull once again, reforming the metal back to normal. Then, from there, he began beating his head into a large metal block. "Ha! Just TRY attacking my mask mode!"

Zelda shot off another Din's fire but it brushed off of Smithy's new form. Ike thought that maybe this meant he would be vulnerable to physical attacks but when he slammed his sword into Smithy's head, it did just as little damage as the fire ball.

Smithy swung his mallet and shot Ike backward but he didn't seem too hurt. Dk then ran in to try and deliver a giant punch the robot, but he didn't even dent Smithy, who chuckled. He raised his hammer and swung it down on top of Dk. He didn't have enough time to dodge… but luckily, this form of Smithy seemed to have next to no physical strength.

From beneath the hammer, Dk used his brute force to keep the hammer from crushing him and then used all his might to throw Smithy.

Smithy got back to his feet and began to change the shape of his head again. This time, to the shape of a mage. The mage's arms sparked with electricity and suddenly, a rain of spear shaped bolts of energy fell down from the sky. The move was hard to evade and all of the heroes were hit by at least one of the spears. Once the attack was over, Smithy raised his real left hand and fired bullets from it at Zelda. Link ran in front as fast as he could and deflected the bullets with his unbreakable shield.

Sonic began charging up a spindash and once he was done, he blasted towards Smithy's head and delivered massive damage. It seemed this form of smithy wasn't very defensive at all. Link took note of this and began hurling bombs at Smithy. Zelda began shooting Din's fire, Sonic spammed his homing attack, Ike kept on aether-ing and Dk just kept pounding away at the robotic thing.

Smithy was on the ropes already. These fighters were a lot smarter than he thought they would be. He had no more tricks up his sleeve. Even his last form wouldn't be able to do any real damage to the heroes.

"Y-you'll pay for this!" screamed Smithy and his body began to hiss and bang. The fighters all backed away quickly as with a huge "NOOOOO!" Smithy exploded!

"Well… Zelda is safe… the enemy base has been destroyed. I think it's safe to say, Mission accomplished!" cheered Sonic. Ike lifted his sword onto his shoulder and Dk gave Sonic a thumbs-up.

Link and Zelda smiled too. But as they began to relax, so they could wait for Mario, an ominous shadow covered them all. They looked up and with seemed to be a pirate ship… but it was flying. It was Bowser's airship!

"Bowser?" asked Zelda. "Why would he come back after escaping?"

"Maybe because I didn't escape!" growled Bowser. From the rubble, Bowser and his Son leapt from their hiding place and performed a team sneak attack. Within seconds, both Donkey Kong and Ike were trophies! Junior splatted the remaining heroes eyes with paint and then teamed up with his father once again, to beat up and trophify Zelda, Link and Sonic.

"Bwahaha! Great work, son! Remind me to raise your allowance!" laughed Bowser as he lifted Sonic's, Link's and Ike's trophies.

Junior began dragging the other two trophies onto the ship. "Wait… I get an allowance..?"

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

Oh my god! Quickest Update EVER!

This is how I quickly I expected to update before my laptop went and broke.

Anyway, I have some quick notes about some stuff.

I went back and change a section in chapter 4 about Pit. I wrote that chapter back before KI: Uprising came out. So in that chapter, pit flew of his own accord, rather than having his wings powered by Palutena. When playing Uprising, I found that pit can't use his wings to fly without the help of a god so I changed the chapter a little.

This story was planned out in full BEFORE SSB4 was announced. As such; Villager, Wii Fit Trainer and Megaman are NOT going to be in this story. Sorry about that. :/

The ending of this chapter was made up on the spot. In the original draft of this story, there was no meat boy or dr fetus for Mario to run off after. So originally, Mario was with the group and they simply boarded the airship to see where they were going. I didn't think about how the changes would affect this though so I had to make an ending up on the spot. I feel proud!


	15. Chapter 13

Fox stood by the side while Bidofo and Darkrai clashed. Bidofo had told him this was his fight and that Fox should stay back for now. Bidofo charged at Darkrai and swung with his sword expertly. Each slash was calculated in his mind to decide if it would hit or not. Darkrai seemed to be staying defensive, but whenever Bidofo got to close, he'd hit him with a powerful move to send him flying backwards.

Bidofo was getting smart to this strategy and quickly dodged out of the way this time before whipping out his bow and fired off a shot. It was a direct hit and Darkrai wasn't pleased. He vanished suddenly and reappeared closer to Bidofo with an explosion of darkness. He then grabbed Bidofo and threw him upwards before firing a shadow ball off at him.

Bidofo didn't have much time after being thrown. He quickly switched to Staff form and used his stave to absorb the shadow ball for health. He then switched to his axe form and tried to slam it down onto Darkrai from above.

Darkrai saw the axe coming though and his eye glinted a little. As the axe made contact, Darkrai simply disappeared. Bidofo landed and almost right after, Darkrai appeared behind Bidofo and delivered a swift shadow claw attack.

Bidofo was getting weak. He changed form again into his last resort, Light magic form and shot a bolt of light magic at Darkrai. Darkrai couldn't defend to well against that and was blasted backwards into a tree.

"Give it up, Darkrai. You can't beat my light magic. So it's time to release your captives again, yup yup." Bidofo stated as he healed up with his stave.

Darkrai growled. He didn't like losing. But at the same time, he respected Bidofo's fighting skills. He raised his hands and from the shallow lake, four trophies rose up. Ice climbers, Pit, Olimar and what seemed to be a small dinosaur.

Nameplate: Yoshi

Fox and Bidofo got to work reviving them while Darkrai slinked away into the dark of the forest to escape.

A few minutes later, the group were sitting by the lakeside discussing things.

"So what were you guys doing on the island anyway?" asked Fox, stretching out a little.

"Well, I was just exploring. I guess Yoshi stowed away since I can't think of any other way he got here." replied Olimar.

"And I flew over with Palutena's help. I landed because I saw an absolutely huge robot land here." said Pit. Fox and the Ice Climbers responded right away with surprise.

"A huge robot?!" Fox asked in disbelief. Pit nodded in response and Fox stood up. "We have to go find it now! That robot has Falco!"

"Are you sure… I'm not sure we can take that thing on… when I say huge. I mean HUGE!" Said Pit. Fox had already made up his mind though. He ran off into the forest with the Ice Climbers and Yoshi following him. Bidofo pulled out his sword too.

"This island is my home. No robot, regardless of size is gonna threaten it, Yup Yup" Bidofo declared, before running after Fox too. Olimar nodded at Pit before also going.

"Well, I've fought Hades… and he was huge too. I guess we can handle it." He assured himself, before sprinting behind the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Darkrai sat alone inside the forest, recovering. This was his Island. Intruders were his to take and Bidofo just kept on trying to stop him. Maybe he should seek Bidofo out and trap him in a nightmare once and for all. Darkrai smirked at the idea of finally taking care of his greatest foe down.

Just as he was becoming lost in his thoughts, Darkrai heard a loud groan. He turned quickly and charged an attack but before he could launch it, a large metal fist about equal in size to his entire body collided with him and sent him flying deeper into the woods and trophifying him too.

The heroes were rushing through the forest. Fox lead the pack in their search for the Gigantobot when suddenly…

A huge K.O. explosion drew their attention and Darkrai's trophy shot past them toward the beach. They followed the trophy for a moment before looking in the direction it came from. That's when it finally showed itself once again. The Gigantobot!

The colossal robot raised it's foot and brought it crashing down on the heroes. It would have killed them if they hadn't quickly dived out of the way.

"Everyone!" shouted Fox "Get to the beach. We can't fight this thing in all these trees!" Fox dashed off in the direction Darkrai's trophy was sent, and the other heroes followed. The Gigantobot stayed hot on their heels, trying to crush them at every opportunity, but the heroes managed to evade capture long enough to reach their beach.

Fox, Olimar, Pit, Yoshi, Nana and Popo stood side by side on the beach as the massive robot towered above them. Bidofo, however, knew they needed as much help as possible. He pulled Darkrai's trophy from it's half-buried position in the sand and he revived him.

Darkrai, rubbed his head, feeling groggy from the huge punch he had taken. He looked down at his reviver. "Grr… It would be you who'd save me, wouldn't it…"

"We don't have time for petty squabbles, Darkrai. You have to help us, Yup yup" Bidofo replied. He pointed his sword at the large robot which was busy trying to blast the heroes to pieces. They were trying their best to dodge the incoming attacks, but they were only barely managing. The robot was just way too big to take any real damage.

Darkrai glared at the robot and the heroes. "Another intruder..?!" Darkrai's anger built up more and more until he charged up a shadow ball and fired it with perfect aim, right at the robot's head. The shadow ball made a clear dent way up in Gigantobot's head.

The Gigantobot stopped attacking and turned it's attention Darkrai.

"Intruder of Newmoon Island. Listen close. I am Darkrai. This island is my domain and if you truly wish to take it, then I shall defend it, not these interlopers. So, if you don't fear my dark powers… BRING IT ON!" Darkrai summoned a swarm of shadow balls and shot every single one of them towards the Gigantobot's head. The Gigantobot raised a hand and swiped it, knocking all of the shadow balls out into the ocean. Darkrai was shocked at the power of this robot and watched in shock as the robot raised it's foot to crush him. The foot began to fall and... Darkrai was suddenly saved!

From out over the ocean shot a small familiar looking spaceship. It was an Arwing. It fired off it's laser blasts at the Gigantobot's leg, causing it to just barely miss Darkrai. Bidofo, took Darkrai's wrist and dragged him over to the rest of the heroes.

The Arwing swerved around the Gigantobot and out over the island. The robot stayed locked onto the ship and fired an eye laser off at it. The laser was a direct hit and the Arwing and it burst into flames, but it was still in the air for now. It made a quick U-turn and shot right towards the Gigantobot.

At the last second, the cockpit of the ship shot open and figure launched out of it, just in time to escape the large explosion that the Arwing's collision with the Gigantobot caused.

The pilot of the Arwing landed infront of the heroes. She was a light blue vixen wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and she held a staff in her hands.

Nameplate: Krystal

"Krystal?! What are you doing here?" asked fox. He was clearly shocked to see her.

"Falco sent out a distress signal a while back. Slippy, Peppy and myself set out to help but Slippy was shot down. Peppy was shot down trying to help him and now they are recovering on the great fox. But I wasn't going to stop if you were in trouble, Fox." Krystal replied.

"Uhh… guys?" began Olimar. "I don't think this fight is over yet…" The Gigantobot was severly damaged. It's legs had been totally scrapped and only a part of it's chest, it's head and it's arms were in working was now holding itself up by it's arms and it's chest's defences had been totally removed. You could quite clearly see inside where two trophies sat. Falco and a black, paper-thin figure.

Nameplate: Mr Game And Watch

"Ok, guys! He's taken heavy damage, his defences are down and he's a lot smaller now. We've got this fight in the bag! Let's go for broke!" Cheered Pit and the heroes wasted no time at all.

The ice climbers hopped up the arms, beating any turrets, guns or launchers that were somehow still working, Bidofo had climbed onto Yoshi's back and the two of them were leaping up to perform team combos on the chest of the robot. Olimar swarmed Pikmin onto the robot's hands to try and keep it from punching or lifting the hands at all. Pit stayed on the defensive and shot down any missiles or bullets that the robot managed to shoot. Krystal and Fox stood side-by-side, blasting at the robot with their staff and blaster, respectively.

Darkrai couldn't let this robot be defeated by intruders. He leapt high into the air and charged up one last shadow ball.

"As I said. My Island, My rules. GET OUT!" Declared Darkrai and he fired his last attack. The attack hit the not-so-Gigantobot square in the forehead. The shadow ball ploughed straight through the steel and machinery and blasted back out of the other side.

The heroes ceased their attacking and retreated a little as the robot began to sway… and then it fell forwards. With a huge crashing noise, the robot exploded and the two trophies within landed by the heroes. Fox smiled and revived Falco and Mr Game and Watch.

"Falco rescued! Mission Complete!" He announced. With Falco and G&W safe, they could concentrate their efforts on finding out what was happening back on the mainland.

Darkrai, however, simply stood in the shadows and watched them.

"That was some good fighting back there, yup yup" Bidofo said, standing beside Darkrai. Darkrai didn't look down at the mouse Pokémon but did reply.

"This changes nothing between us. You are my enemy. I only wanted to protect my island"

"Ahh, you don't have to worry about that anymore, Yup yup. I'm gonna be leaving with them. They seem to be off to fight some greater evil… and while you're a good rival, you're clearly not evil." Bidofo replied.

Darkrai wasn't sure how to reply to this. Bidofo was the only inhabitant of the island who wasn't scared of Darkrai. All of the weak wild Pokémon avoided him like the plague. What would he be without his rival..?

"You're leaving? …Good riddance." Darkrai said and began to re-enter the forest.

"…Come with us." said Bidofo. "You're a great fighter… and from what Fox has told me, whatever is attacking the mainland is mighty powerful, yup yup."

"Why on earth would I want to go with you when I've finally gotten rid of you?" retorted Darkrai.

"You know why… You may be my rival… but am I yours? Aside from all of today's intruders and myself, who have you spoken to in the last couple of months?"

Darkrai didn't respond.

"Just think about it, ok? We probably won't be leaving for a while, yup yup"

Darkrai melted away into the shadows and Bidofo headed back to the heroes. He couldn't just leave Darkrai on this island alone. He knew it. He was Darkrai's only friend…

_**OOC NOTES TIME**_

Is it just me, or did that last bit of dialogue between Bidofo and Darkrai seem a bit… Bromancy? I'd like to point out that is NOT what I intended. XD

Anyway, This was kind of hard for me to write. I'm not sure why though. Any way, it be long until MLP gets involved now. Only a couple more chapters! Thanks for staying patient, bronies and pegasisters.

Also, the next episode of "CHALLENGERS APPROACHING" will be up soon.

Anyway, next non-filler chapter will resolve a literal "Cliffhanger" so to speak (LOL PUNS).

Once again, reviews are ADORED 3 See ya soon ^_^


	16. CHALLENGERS APPROACHING: Episode 2

PART TWO: SONIC CHARACTERS

Name: Tails

Personally, I don't think much needs to change for tails from his "Super Smash Flash 2" moveset and Playstyle. I'd suggest looking the game up if you want to check it out. It's a really good browser based smash bros game.

Name: Knuckles

Special: Maximum heat knuckles attack

Knuckles winds up his arm as he glows with energy. The longer the button is held, the longer he winds up. Releasing the button will cause him to set his fist alight and deliver a strong blow directly in front of him. It has VERY strong knockback.

Side Special: Spin Glide

Knuckles will charge a spindash up and will damage any foe that makes physical contact while he is doing so. Being hit by a projectile will cancel the charge. Releasing the spindash will send knuckles into an arching glide across the stage. Colliding with a wall will cause him to stick to it until he jumps off. Hitting a foe while gliding will cause light damage and little knockback. This is more of a recovery move.

Up Special: Uppercut Glide

Knuckles will perform a powerful uppercut into the air before going into a glide. This glide has the same properties as the spin glide except rather than go in an arch, it will gradually descend.

Down Special: Shovel Claw/Drill dive

If used on the ground, knuckles will dig into the ground and almost right away burst out. While digging into the ground, knuckles can get multiple hits on foes who are directly next to him and when he bursts out, he will give a decent amount of knockback and four small rock projectiles will fly out too. The rocks will cause small damage and small knockback. If it is used in mid-air, though, knuckles will shoot directly down towards the ground, spiralling. This will hurt any foes beneath him. Once he connects with the ground, he will dig into it and the move will continue as if he had used it on the ground.

Playstyle:

Knuckles is a very hard hitter. He focuses on strong physical attacks, but aside from the rocks that his down special spit out, he has no projectiles at all. He is also relatively fast for a powerhouse. Slightly slower than Mario, maybe. He also has good recovery options which are helpful since, for a power based fighter, he's very light.

Final Smash: Emerald Power

Knuckles calls upon the energy of the master emerald to increase his power immensely. He will also start to give of a bright green aura which damages nearby foes but doesn't give knockback. While powered up, Knuckles cannot take damage or knockback. His transformation lasts for about 20 seconds.

Name: Shadow

Special: Chaos Spear

Shadow charges up chaos energy in his hands. After charging, shadow will fire a projectile straight forward. This projectile will always give light damage regardless of how long it is charged. It will also stun the target it hits for a second before delivering light knockback. The knockback will be larger the longer the attack is charged.

Side Special: Boost

Shadow blasts straight forward. This dash is unaffected by gravity. This attack does large knock back and decent damage too. However, this move does 15% damage to shadow too and also has a little ending lag.

Up Special: Chaos Control

Shadow will vanish on the spot and the player will then have a split second to choose a direction. After choosing, shadow will suddenly warp in that direction. If a direction isn't selected, Shadow will simply warp upwards. This move does no damage or knockback at all.

Down Special: Chaos Burst

Shadow performs the same animation as he does when he uses chaos control, but rather than warp away, he will reappear in the same spot he vanished from with a strong blast of energy. This move is mostly to be used to trick people into thinking you're trying to escape and hitting them with a strong attack. This move does great knockback, but it has very short range.

Playstyle:

Shadow is a very hard hitter and is equal in speed to Sonic. His movement is a little more slippery though. He is slightly heavier than sonic, but not by much. When playing as shadow, you have to dash about and get in as many hard hits as possible. But due to the slippery controls, you have to be careful you don't fly into a bad situation.

Final Smash: Chaos Blast

Shadow charges up his energy and removes his limiter rings. Then, he declares his attack and engulfs a large radius around him in a fiery red explosion. This move delivers insanely high knockback.

Name: E-102 Gamma (Important note. This is the Sonic adventure version of Gamma, but he possesses some parts and attacks of Chaos Gamma from Sonic Battle for the GBA)

Special: Blaster

Gamma fires a bolt of energy out in front of him. He turns off his auto aim which increases the damage output. Gives light knockback and decent damage.

Side Special: Land mine

Gamma activates his land mine launcher on his shoulder and fires a land mine in a small arc. If any fighter makes contact with the land mine, weather it is still in the air or on the ground, it will explode to give decent knockback.

Up Special: Hover Jet

Gamma turns on the hover jet near his back and shoots himself upwards. He will then gently hover and descend slowly for as long as the B button is held.

Down Special: Lock-on Blaster

Gamma's lock on laser is activated and points in front of him. The laser does no damage but can be aimed in any direction after it is activated. Using any other attack will de-activate the laser. If another fighter is caught in the laser, a small targeting reticule will appear over them. If gamma uses his Blaster attack while the target is there, he will fire a weaker blaster shot that will home in on the target. It can still be stopped in some circumstances, however.

Playstyle:

As a robot, Gamma is very heavy and hard to knockout. He is also decently fast, but focuses more on projectiles. His physical attacks do not hit as hard as other characters unless he weakens them with his projectiles first. Otherwise, he's slightly hard to use unless played defensively.

Final Smash: E-101 Beta MKII

Gamma's older brother Beta flies onscreen and gets into a fight with Gamma. Beta will be controlled by the player and can fly around and fire missiles, energy beams and laser blasts all over the stage while Gamma moves around on his own in the foreground or background (depending on the stage), shooting back. After about 15 seconds, Beta will retreat

Name: Metal sonic

Special: Ring Spark Field

Metal blasts out a small electric field around him, delivering multiple hits with very little knockback. This attack can be held up for up to 10 seconds. The longer it is used, the longer Metal will need to recharge afterwards.

Side Special: V. Maximum Overdrive attack

Metal surrounds himself with an electric field once again, but this time, he blasts himself forwards. Just like the ring spark field, it delivers multiple hits with very little knockback. At the end of the attack, metal will let out a last blast with higher knockback. metal will stop to recharge when the attack is over.

Up Special: Jet booster

Metal activates his jets and can be flown around the stage. He can only fly for three seconds before his jets stop and he can be flown in any direction. The jets of this attack can deliver very light damage but no knockback.

Down Special: Black shield

Metal surrounds himself with an indestructible diamond shaped energy shield. The shield can be kept up as long as the b button is held. However, metal cannot move or attack while using it. Metal is completely invulnerable to all damage and reflects projectiles but still takes knockback from ALL attacks. On the split second when it is activated, the black shield delivers light damage to extremely close foes.

Playstyle:

Metal is an average character. His speed is decent and he has average strength at best. He is quite a good counter to hit and run style characters as he has very good turning and controlling. As average as he is, he is a robot so he is quite heavy. This makes him hard to KO but he also has very quick falling speed.

Final Smash: Emerald cannon

Metal slams a chaos emerald into his chest and uses it to transform into Neo-Metal Sonic. With the leftover chaos energy, he fires off an enormous beam of chaos energy right in front of him. Once the attack is over, he will stay in his neo metal form and his move set will be changed to the following:

Special: Data scan

Neo-Metal's eyes will turn red and he will stay still. His eyes will stay red for as long as the button is held. If Neo-Metal is hit while his eyes are red, he will say "Data copied" unless it was an indirect projectile. Using the move a second time will cause Metal to use the move he was attacked with to the same amount of strength of the user. This move cannot be used to copy final smash attacks, any move that require consuming another fighter, grabs or any of another Neo-Metal Sonic's moves. The copied move can only be used once before it becomes data scan again.

Side Special: Lightning bolt

Neo metal raises his arm and fires a bolt of lightning out in front of him. It is almost instantaneous and gives a lot of knockback, but it leaves Neo-metal vulnerable afterwards.

Up Special: Mach 6

Neo-metal blasts right up to top speed and shoots upward, giving an illusion of teleportation. The direction of the dash can be chosen. Also, any foes that are in the path of the dash will take light damage and knockback. This move can be chained on the ground but only once in the air.

Down Special: Liquid Metal

Neo-metal melts down and slides across the ground a little before reforming. If someone is above him while he reforms, they will take multiple hits. They will also take upward knockback. If used in the air, Neo-metal will turn into liquid and drop down faster, damaging anyone below him.

Playstyle:

Neo metal is a little slower and heavier than regular metal, but he also has a little more power than the original. His attack speed is also pretty damn fast.

Final Smash: Metal overlord

Neo Metal calls a lightning bolt down onto himself and in a flash of light, he disappears and transforms into metal overlord. Metal overlord flies around the background of the stage, firing crystal blasts down at foes and occasionally firing missiles. The crystals have a freezing effect and the missiles give large knockback. The final smash lasts about 20 seconds before it wears off and Metal overlord turns back into regular Metal Sonic.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Finally, Matt caught up to Shadow... but so had Metal Sonic and the Shadow Hands.

"_Forget it, Shadow! You've lost!_" said Metal. He clicked his fingers and all the Shadow Hand merged together, creating two, full size, Master Hand and Crazy Hand replicas. The Shadow Pair.

"_ATTACK!_" commanded Metal Sonic, and two hands began. Matt dodged to the left and began to fight with the "Shadow Master" while Shadow took on the "Shadow Crazy". They had mostly the same moves as the real hands but they also could spawn smaller hands and shoot temporary clones as projectiles.

Matt eventually took down the "Shadow Master" with an axe kick and joined Shadow in fighting the Crazy clone. But bad guys play dirty and the "Shadow Crazy" smashed the ground hard, causing the cliff to crumble and make both Matt and Shadow fall from the cliff with the very ground beneath them.

"Shadow! Warp us back up!" shouted Matt, clearly panicking. Shadow didn't have an emerald though. Without one, there was no way he'd be able to warp even just one of them to safety. Shadow simply stayed calm and tried to think of a way out.

Metal walked to the edge of the cliff and watched the two plummet. "_Hmph… That was almost too easy._" He was about to turn and leave when he saw something flying across the ocean. He zoomed his eyes in closer onto the object. It appeared to be a space craft of some kind, but was relatively small. It was purple to the back end with a fin on each side and a spoiler on the back. The front end was golden yellow and was shaped a little like a beak. It almost reminded Metal... of a falcon.

The craft sped up and a small hatch opened up on the top and as Shadow and Matt fell towards the ocean, it blasted right beneath them at the last second, catching them safely before performing a U-turn and flying back out over the ocean. Metal didn't like this one bit. The base he was in control of was just taken down and that... falcon shaped flyer was heading out to ocean where another base was located. He needed to get there quickly. He signaled for the shadow hands to split apart and follow him as he activated his jets, and blasted off, after the craft.

When Matt finally came to, he didn't expect to see the inside of some kind of ship. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head which was extremely sore.

"Ugh... where am I..? Shadow? Are you there?" Matt called out as he began to get his bearings. He could hear engines running and jets too. He was clearly flying somewhere. With his mind finally clearing, he stood and looked around. Shadow was sitting not to far away. He had his eyes closed, but Matt could tell he was awake. "Hey, Shadow. Where are we?" Shadow didn't say a word and pointed to a door near his side of the room.

Matt didn't question him and walked over to the door, giving it a light knock before opening it. Opening the door lead him to the cockpit of the craft where the pilot sat. He seemed to be pretty tall, even though he was seated and wore yellow and white driving gloves. He was dressed in a form fitting Blue jumpsuit that showed of his abs and various other manly, manly, muscles. Around his neck was a yellow scarf and atop his head was a dark red helmet with a visor that covered his eyes. He turned to Matt for a second with a smile before turning back to the sky. "Oh! Hey kid! Good to see you awake."

Nameplate: Captain Falcon

He pushed a few buttons on the console to set the Falcon flyer to auto-pilot. "I hope you're more talkative than your friend in there. I was getting bored of just piloting." He rose from his seat and left the cockpit to head back to the room Shadow was sitting in. Matt followed. "The name's Douglas. But you can call me Captain Falcon!" He sat down opposite Shadow and gave the two his trademark 'show me ya moves' salute.

Matt sat down next to Shadow. "Not that I'm not grateful, Captain. But why did you save us?" Matt asked.

Captain falcon gave Matt an odd look. "You were falling from a cliff. Why would I not save you? Besides, I need your help in return."

"Hmph. Everyone wants something..." Muttered Shadow.

"Well what is it you need our help with?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure the two of you have you noticed the large grey spaceship things that are floating over the continent recently, right? Well me and one of my friends, Samus, saw is drop of a large section into the Sea. Samus went to investigate the main ship and I decided to check out the one out at sea, but it's just too dangerous for a one man job. Even if that one man is me!" Captain falcon explained.

"Hmm... Seems suspicious. I'm in!" Matt said. "What about you, Shadow? You gonna help us?"

Shadow knew right away that this part that was dropped out in the sea would have been another Hammurs Base like the one he was stationed at. He felt like an idiot. The only reason he was working for Eggman was that he though he'd be able to get them home. Why didn't it occur to him that Eggman wouldn't want to go home? He wanted to get back to Mobius and the quickest way possible and maybe if he helped thwart Eggman, that could happen. "Fine. I'm in."

Captain falcon gave a grin. "H'yes! Looks like we have our team all ready to..." Before he could finish his statement, a loud clang could be heard on the upper hull of the Falcon Flyer. "...What the heck is that?"

Captain Falcon opened up the hatch in the roof of the room and jumped out, followed by Shadow and Matt, onto the roof of the craft. There stood Metal Sonic and a swarm of Shadow Hands.

"_Shadow. I cannot allow you to interfere anymore. I will destroy you and your companions myself._" Metal said. He clicked his metallic claws again and the shadow hands once again fused to become the Shadow Pair. But the disadvantage from before was gone. The Falcon Flyer was much more stable than the ground they fought on at the cliff.

Shadow Crazy dived at Matt who deftly dodged to the right before delivering multiple kicks to the pinky finger. Shadow Master got into it's gun-finger position and fired a powerful shot at Captain Falcon, who rolled backwards out of the way. Shadow then leapt up and fired a barrage of Chaos Spears at Shadow Master. While it was being impaled by the spears, Captain Falcon jumped up and gave it the Falcon Knee Of Justice™ Causing Shadow Master to burst apart into multiple small shadow hands that dropped like flies into the ocean.

Matt was busy beating on Shadow Crazy with all his might but Shadow Crazy began dropping bombs from it's fingers onto Matt. He was blasted backwards and hopped up, rubbing his arm, before charging back and delivering a strong punch into Shadow Crazy's palm to cause him to burst back into small Shadow Hands, just as Shadow Master did.

"Haha! I did it! I beat him!" Matt cheered but that's when Metal Sonic dashed in. He slashed at Matt with huge force, sending him flying off the Falcon Flyer. He had barely any time to react and quickly slipped of his Kickboxing belt. He whipped it towards the Flyer and latched onto one of the jets, keeping him from falling. "D-don't worry, guys! I'm fine. You just take down Metal Sonic!" He tried to pull himself upwards, but he really didn't have that kind of upper body strength, so he just decided to hang around. It was then that her saw the Ocean Hammurs base off in the distance. "Captain! The base! We're nearly there! We need to stop Metal now!"

Metal ignored Matt and focused on Shadow. He grabbed onto him and threw him to the ground, burning him with his jets afterwards. Shadow responded by doing the same basic thing right back to Metal with his jet shoes. Captain Falcon interfered with a raptor boost, hitting Metal into the air with a powerful flaming uppercut. He followed up with a Falcon dive and he jumped upwards, catching Metal and giving him a series of electrical shocks.

"Guys!" Shouted Matt up to them. "I hate to rush you, but we're almost right above the base!"

Shadow had to stop playing around. He warped behind Metal and gave a strong kick, knocking him towards Captain Falcon. He prepared a Falcon kick, but Metal activated his impenetrable black shield to stop the attack. When the shield harmlessly bounced away from Captain Falcon, Metal deactivated it and fired down his chest laser at Captain Falcon.

Shadow was still in the fight though. He warped up behind Metal Sonic and gave him a powerful kick down to Captain Falcon, who pulled back his now flaming fist. "Falcon... PUNCH!" He released, crashing his fist into Metal Sonic's face and sending him flying off of their ship.

Metal was still dazed from the punch so he was unable to activate his jets. By the time he recovered, it as too late. He with the water with a large splash. Shadow watched him drop from the side of the Falcon Flyer while Captain Falcon pulled Matt back up. "Well, that went well! Clearly I chose some top class fighters to help me with this mission!" Matt gave him a salute and Shadow just re-entered the Flyer.

"C'mon. We need to land this thing!" Shadow said. Matt and Captain Falcon agreed and climbed inside too. The Captain sat down in his pilot's seat once again a deactivated the auto-pilot. He took control of the wheel and brought the ship down for a landing on the top of the large ocean base. He left the engines in stand-by mode and, along with his new team mates, exited.

"Ok then. How do we get inside?" asked Matt. The three of them looked around their immediate area, looking for any weakspots or entrances. Shadow suddenly began charging up a chaos spear and fired it off at an A/C vent. "Hmm... Cliché, but it'll have to do."

Shadow nodded in agreement and Captain Falcon jumped in first. Shadow followed and Matt after him. They were ready to take down a Hammurs Base.

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

Sorry this took so long, but it's here now so HAPPY NEW YEAR! Also, Ponies will be arriving in 5, count 'em, 5 CHAPTERS TIME!

I haven't really got much else to say so, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Meta-Knight's sword sliced clean through a brawn bot. Meta-Knight, Agumon, Geno, Ness and Marth were lost in the hedge maze. They had finally been tracked down by the Brawn Bots, The Shadow Hands and various other foes. Of course, they were no match for the heroes.

Agumon led the group, focusing on blasting holes in the hedges, since simply looking for the exit proved to be too much trouble. Ness and Geno where in middle of the group, blasting incoming foes with their projectile attacks. Marth and Meta-Knight took up the rear, slashing at any enemies who got too close.

"Meta-Knight! Can you fly above the hedges and check if we're near an exit yet?" Asked Ness. Meta-Knight nodded and flexed his wings before shooting upwards for an aerial view of the maze. He quickly scoped that area and saw the edge of the maze dead ahead.

He used the mach tornado and shot downward onto the incoming brawn bots. "Exit dead ahead! Keep going, Agumon!" Meta-knight called out as he continued running with the group.

After another minute or so, Agumon blasted his way through the final hedge. And on the other side was a small clearing, complete with a river and the entrance to a forest.

"No way! It's my home!" Exclaimed Agumon. "Hey, Meta-Knight! This is the forest we met in! " Meta-Knight found that hard to believe. The forest they met in was not only on the other side of the base they'd just left. But it was also on the other side of a gigantic chasm.

"I seriously doubt that, Agumon." Meta-Knight replied. "Your home forest was on the other side of that base, over a chasm."

"Actually, Meta-Knight" Began Marth. "That hedge maze is amazingly huge. Before we decided to cheat, we turned many times. This could be the very same forest he speaks of."

The heroes turned back to the hedge maze as their foes began climbing out of the hole Agumon made. BrawnBots and E-series Robots came through while Shadow Hands simply flew over the top of the hedge, ready to attack.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Yelled Ness. "PK FLASH!" He shouted and a blinding green light flooded the area, causing all the heroes aside from Ness to cover their eyes. As the light began to clear, it could be seen that the enemies were blinded much worse than the heroes were.

"Now's our chance!" Shouted Geno and he ran off into the forest. The others were quick to follow. Geno seemed to have a habit of weaving through the trees of the forest as if he was trying to evade his own team, but they managed to keep up. They kept going until they eventually found a clearing...

XXXXX

Knuckles trudged through the forest carrying the wrecked shadow bug machine. Tails wasn't very far behind, with his laser arm aimed right at Keramon.

"Tails, How much further is the Tornado?" Grunted Knuckles. He was getting tired of carrying the massive machine. He was also having trouble manoeuvring through the trees.

"Not much further, No need to worry. It should be right ahead now!" Replied Tails. Keramon grumbled to himself too. He wasn't going to run away now. These two would easily catch him now, and if he did somehow manage to escape, that wizard guy that he worked for would kill him for failing his part of the plan so horribly.

Finally, they arrived at the clearing where the crashed Tornado was. Knuckles heaved the machine over to the Tornado and placed it down next to it. "Whew. Finally. Alright then, Tails. You get to work and I'll guard the prisoner." He said

Tails nodded and began dismantling the machine, looking for parts he could use to fix the engine and the wing. He seemed pretty happy with the results. "This shouldn't be too hard! The plane should be up and running in about half an hour!"

Keramon down on a small rock and knuckles pulled a rock from the ground for himself to sit on. "Just say if you need any help, Buddy." Knuckles said.

Tails didn't need help though. Knuckles kept guard on Keramon, who was twiddling his claws nervously and giggling to himself. As Tails said, it didn't take long for him to finish. Just under half an hour later, Tails wiped the sweat fro his forehead and stretched out. "Hey Knuckles! I'm finished! Well, mostly. There isn't a proper power source so we'll be going pretty slowly."

Knuckles stood and gestured for Keramon to come with him. "So are we going right away, or should we try and get a power source first?" Knuckles asked. Tails shook his head

"No. We should go now. 1, We need to find Sonic, Shadow and Eggman quickly. 2, Some big evil plan is going on right now in this world. 3, I think it'll be a safe bet to say that those three are more than likely involved in some way!"

Knuckles agreed and gave Keramon a small shove forward. "Ok, Creep. Where are we going?" Asked Knuckles.

Keramon gave a light nervous giggle. "W-well. There is this large ship flying around over the continent. According to my boss, that ship holds the key to the whole plan. So there, I guess?"

"Ok then. But if this turns out to be a trap, we're not gonna be happy!" Said Tails as he hopped into the drivers seat. Suddenly the group heard rustling from the trees behind them. Knuckles raised his fists in preparation and Keramon floated beside him. Then Geno burst out from the forest and froze in his tracks at the sight of the Echidna.

"Uh-oh..." Geno muttered before Marth, Ness, Agumon and Meta-Knight came out from behind him, colliding with him and collapsing in a heap.

The five newcomers rose to their feet quickly, prepared to fight if it came to that. Tails, who had just turned on the Tornado's ignition, had exited the plane with his laser arm ready. They all stood there in silence for about a minute and a half, waiting to see who would make the first move, when a voice finally broke the silence.

"_Help! Is there anyone there? This is King Dedede, Requesting assistance!_" Tails knew that name AND that voice. It was the same guy that contacted them back on Mobius that convinced Sonic to teleport into this world in the first place! The voice was crackly and grainy, as if it was coming out of an old radio transmitter. But there wasn't enough power in the Tornado to run it's radio... unless there was a chaos emerald around!

Meta-Knight's wings unfurled and he leapt into the plane, to try and reply, but the signal had already been lost. "Dedede..." He muttered. "He needs our help."

"Wait a sec" said Tails. "You know that guy? "

Ness ran ahead towards the tornado and the plane's engine began whirring louder. "Hey... wait a sec..." Began Tails. "Why is the Tornado reacting to you..?"

Ness reached into his backpack, and pulled out the Jewel power source he swiped from the hammurs base. "It's probably because of this."

Tails' eyes lit up. "You have a chaos emerald!" He swiped the emerald from Ness's hands and opened the engine up, slamming it inside. "Ok, Knuckles. Keep ahold of Keramon and get on board. We have to go help that king guy!" He shut the engine and climbed into the pilot's seat. Meta-knight blocked his view by standing on the front of the plane.

"So you want to help Dedede? Well then I'm going with you. We all are!" Meta-k night declared, much to Agumon's dismay. Tails wasn't to happy with this. For one, was it even possible for eight people to fit in or on the Tornado? But he mostly didn't know if he could trust them after what happened with Keramon.

"...Ok, but if you try anything, I'm gonna drop you with a barrel roll" He answered.

"Not a problem" Said Meta-knight as his cape once again unfurled into wings. "I'll fly along side you. I simply wanted you to give my friends a lift."

Marth sat in the passengers seat of the plane, while Tails piloted. Knuckles stood balancing on the left wing, keeping a tight grip on Keramon's arm. Ness stood on the right wing, using his psychic abilities to keep himself from falling or moving at all. Agumon sat on the tail of the plane, with his arms and legs wrapped around it, fearing the fall. When the plane took off, Geno had once again taken his Star form and flew alongside Meta-knight and the Tornado as they made their way to castle Dedede.

XXXXX

Castle Dedede was under siege. There were shadow hands swarming the place. The exits were literally sealed due to how many shadow hands were cramming themselves in. The waddle dee and waddle doo guards had all already been defeated or had ran away. The only three people left in the castle who were not shadow hands had taken refuge in the King's bedroom.

Nameplate: King Dedede

"Help! Is there anyone there? This is King Dedede, Requesting assistance!" The king yelled into a radio transmitter. He had it installed after the whole Tabuu incident, just to be safe incase there was ever another attack.

A man in green stood by the bed. He shivered in fear but kept a brave face on as best he could. "N-now what do we-a do, Dedede?"

Nameplate: Luigi

Luigi had been staying at castle Dedede since the Subspace fiasco. Mostly since Dedede needed someone to install the Radio transmitter. Over by the door, standing guard stood the final figure. A small round figure with nothing more than huge feet, short stubby arms and a cute head for a body. He glared at the door while pointing his spear at it, expecting the hands to break in at any moment.

Nameplate: Bandana Dee

"Your Highness. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this door isn't going to hold forever..." Said Bandana dee. Bandana Dee was King Dedede's royal advisor, as well as he oldest, closest friend.

"Ok... We need a plan. Dee, stick with guardin' the door while me an' Green check out the room for exits." commanded the king. Luigi and Bandana Dee accepted their roles and did so. Luigi began looking around the walls of the room for any possible cracks or weak spots. Dedede got down on all fours and lifted the covers of his bed to check underneath. Nothing but empty plates and dust. Luigi reached the room's window and carefully peered down without opening it. Directly below was the courtyard and it was completely swarmed. Shadow Hands flying all around, trying to force their way into any possible entrance to the castle. "How's it goin', Green? Find anythin'?"

Luigi shook his head. "Nope. No exits, no secrets... no hope..." He simply stood there, looking out of the window at the carnage below.

"Hey now! Don't go talkin' like that, Boy! What about Kirby? He was here before we got attacked right?" Dedede pointed out. He couldn't watch his friends lose hope now. Luigi pointed out the window, to a meadow on the other side of the courtyard.

"He went to go-a play over there before the attack. We've got no way to-a contact him" Luigi replied, without moving his gaze. He let out a sigh and he looked down to his feet in despair. Dedede looked over Luigi and out to the meadow and his mind sparked an idea. Nothing proper yet, it required a little more thought. But they were trapped in the room anyway. They had time to think.

CREAAACK!

"Sire! The door! It can't hold much more!" Shouted Bandana Dee. The door was quite clearly, buckling under the pressure of the attacks of the many Shadow Hands on the other side. Dedede no longer had time to think and had to force the idea out.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" chanted Dedede as he thought as hard as he could before it occurred to him! He raised his mallet and activated the jet within. It was was to small to carry them to safety, but there was one thing it sure as heck could do. "Happy trails, Green. Go find Kirbeh!" He released the attack and smashed his hammer into Luigi, breaking the window and sending Luigi hurtling all the way into the meadow Kirby was in, screaming all the way.

Dedede turned back to Bandana Dee who was stabbing through the cracks at the hands. "C'mon, Dee. It's your turn! We need to get you outta here!" Bandana Dee ignored the king, keeping to stabbing through the cracks. "Dee! You have to go! Now"

"...No can do, Sire. I'm not leaving you behind." He replied, sternly. The door's top hinge burst off and fingers began to force they way in through the top of the doorway. Bandana Dee stumbled backwards a little in fear.

"Well then... Ah'm sorry, Lil' Buddy." Dedede said softly before grabbing Dee by the top of the head, tossing him into the air and pelting him out of the window with his hammer like a baseball. "...Good luck guys..."

The door finally burst into pieces and the shadow hands entered, towering above Dedede by sheer numbers. "Sorry, fellahs! Mah plan ain't done yet! If ah'm goin' down, ah'm goin' down fightin'!" He climbed up onto the windowsill with his mallet in hand and activated the jets. It wouldn't be enough to support him in flight, and he couldn't just puff-up and fly all the way over the courtyard. He leapt from the window and swung his jet hammer downwards. He began to fall towards the Shadow Hand horde, hammer first, with a battle cry echoing loudly from his beak...

XXXXX

The wasn't a cloud in the sky, over the meadow. Unfortunately for the young star warrior wandering through, there wasn't much food either. The small, round, pink creature waddled along, humming a song to himself before stopping in his tracks when he saw an apple tree on top of a nearby hill.

Nameplate: Kirby

"Puyo!"He exclaimed as he began running up the hill with a large smile. He reached the tree and wound backwards as he prepared his signature move. Kirby's mouth opened wide and with the force of a Tornado, he began to suck up every apple on the tree. After gorging himself, the insatiable Kirby sat down at the base of the tree and just looked up at the sky. That was when he heard something odd.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHOW!" screamed Luigi as he face-planted into the grass directly in front of Kirby. Kirby watched inquisitively as Mario's younger brother pulled himself to his feet. "Kirby! Thank-a goodness I found you!" Exclaimed Luigi. Kirby didn't reply and looked upwards again. "Kirby? What is it?" Luigi looked upwards just in time to see Bandana Dee collide with him. Kirby giggled happily at the sight.

Bandana Dee hopped up right away and grabbed his spear, which was lodged into the dirt. Luigi pulled himself upwards again too. "Ok then. We have Kirby. Now we just have to go back and rescue the King."

Luigi's eyes widened. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Are you-a NUTS?! We-a just got outta there!"

"Yeah we did. And we did it to get Kirby! Now that we have him to help us, we need to go rescue Dedede!" Retorted Dee.

"Dee. The king left himself-a behind to-a let us escape. He wanted us to be-a safe!" Luigi said.

Bandana Dee glared at Luigi. "King Dedede is my best friend and regardless of what you want, I'M going back to help him" Kirby hopped up and gave a determined look before standing by Bandana Dee's side.

Luigi sighed. "I... Ok, fine. I'll-a come with you. But I'm-a tellin' you, this is just asking for-a trouble!" Bandana Dee turned back to the direction the castle and began running. Kirby followed by his side and Luigi behind them. They had been launched quite a distance and it may take a while to get back to the castle from this far away...

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

BANDANA DEE! He is a last minute addition that I decided to add as I was writing this very chapter! Why did I add him? I'm not too sure really. But it felt necessary.

Ponies will be arriving in 4, count 'em, 4 CHAPTERS TIME!

I haven't really got much else to say so, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	19. CHALLENGERS APPROACHING: Episode 3

PART THREE: MARIO, MEAT BOY AND MATT

Name: Bowser JNR

Special: Painter splat

Junior swings his paintbrush forward, shooting a splat of paint as a projectile. The brush itself does very little damage, and extremely light knockback. The paint projectile will also do light damge and light knockback, but it will also stun the target briefly.

Side Special: Koopa spin

Junior retreats into his shell and begins to charge up by rotating. When released, depending on how long you charged, Junior will rocket forwards. If he hit's a foe, he will stop in his tracks but it does not count as a recovery if in midair so a recovery move could still be used. The move does decent knockback and between 5 and 15 damage, depending on how much it was charged.

Up Special: Paintbrush leap

It's basically Ike's aether, using a paintbrush instead of a sword. It goes higher, does less damage and is a slower move than Ike's version.

Down Special: Fire breath

It is basically the same as Bowser's neutral special, except it cannot be sustained for long and Junior will automatically stop after 2 seconds and shoot a fireball projectile instead.

Playstyle:

He is sort of a cross between Mario and Bowser. He has very strong attacks like his father (granted, not AS strong as Bowser) yet is rather average in all other aspects. He is sort of like a lighter, faster version of Bowser.

Final Smash: Mecha Bowser

Well... it's Giga Bowser... but if he were a robot. He also features different moves, such as firing missiles.

Name: Geno

Special: Star gun

Geno fires a volley of small star shaped bullet projectiles forward at his foes. They can be absorbed by moves like PSI Magnet and Bucket, but not reflected by Fox's or Pit's reflector shields. It's sort of like a vertical version of Ivysaur's bullet seed attack. It can be held down but it will weaken over time like Bowser's fire breath and you can't move while using this attack.

Side Special: Geno Beam

A chargable attack that fires a beam from Geno's hand. The more it is charged, the stronger it is and the further it goes (It's a kamehameha). It deals low knockback but multiple hits.

Up Special: Geno Boost

Geno fills himself with energy and also floats upwards. Any attacks he performs after using this move will do 1.5x more damage than usual. It does not increase knockback. This buff cannot be stacked and only lasts until he is hit by an attack. It also does not buff his final smash or his special attacks. Just regular attacks and smash attacks. Geno boost, itself, does no damage

Down Special: Geno Blast

Geno raises his hands up and drops multiple multicoloured beams of light down around him. They do light damage and light knock back, but also stun foes.

Playstyle:

Geno is sort of like Mewtwo. He is a light character featuring many strong attacks. While Geno boost makes his attacks do more damage, it isn't all that practical unless you're falling behind in a match and need to get some damage on your foe quickly. Geno's speed is about equal to Mario, as is his jumping height. His up special does not get much height and is more for horizontal recovery.

Final Smash: Geno Whirl

This attack is almost exactly like Zelda/Sheik's light arrow attack. Geno throws a boomerang like attack directly ahead and it keeps going even if it hits someone so it can hit multiple enemies. Each time it hits a foe, the camera will freeze for a second and zoom in on them. The only difference to Zelda's smash is that if you let the attack play out by itself, it will do medium damage, and no knock back, as if it were a regular special attack. But if you press the special attack button at the moment it freeze frames on someone, a small "9999" will show up above their heads and they will receive 150% damage as well as massive knockback. Almost a guaranteed KO.

Name: Meat boy

Special: Respawn

Meatboy explodes and reforms right afterwards. It does light damage to nearby foes and reflects projectiles that are near to him. It has very little knockback. Meatboy also takes 1% damage from using this attack. This attack does NOT count as losing a stock.

Side Special: Buzz saw

A buzz saw flies into the stage towards meatboy from behind him. It will stop if it hits a wall, but if it hits a target, it will get multiple hits before going past them. If the buzz saw hits the meatboy that used the attack, he will take 5% damage and his respawn attack will activate automatically.

Up Special: Breakable wall slide

Two walls appear above Meatboy and he slides up the lower one. If he jumps at the last second, he will continue up the second, higher one. Meatboy can then leap from that wall too. The attack gets great height. The walls crumble away as meatboy slides up them or after a few seconds. Whichever comes first.

Down Special: Black Monster (Demon Maw)

A demon maw enemy from super meat boy shoots downwards towards meatboy. If it hits a platform, it will split into multiple smaller versions of itself and spread out in a circular shape. If you've played super meat boy, you'll know what i mean. The large maw does medium damage and quite a large amount of knockback, and the smaller copys do light damage and knockback. If the large maw hits meat boy, he will take 10% damage and if a small head hits him he will take 5% damage. When hit by either head, his respawn attack will activate automatically.

Playstyle:

Meatboy is fast. Very fast. Not quite as fast as sonic or shadow, but possibly the third fastest behind them. He is not a very hard hitter, but not weak either. He is sort of average when it comes to his attack strength. He is very light though and a strong smash attack can KO him from as low as 80 or 90%. Every 10% damage he takes from moves that are not his own, however, he will automatically activate his respawn move, allowing to get in some surprise hits, or maybe escape a barrage. His respawning may seem pointless, but it all leads up to his final smash.

Final Smash: Replay level / Little horn

This move all depends on how many times the respawn move has been used by meatboy. If respawn was used between 1 and 15 times, Meatboy gives a thumbs up and all of the meatboys that have respawned in the match so far will appear on the stage and begin fighting. They will be AI controlled at level 9 and after 10 seconds, they will all explode. They will not use any special moves. Respawn was used more than 15 times, however, all of the meatboys that respawned will reappear and fuse into a giant zombie meatboy who slams his hands and his head into the stage.

Name: Doctor Fetus

Special: Missile

Doctor fetus fires a fast explosive missile directly forwards. IT gives decent knockback, but nothing too strong. It also delivers around 6-10% damage.

Side Special: Homing missile

Doctor fetus fires the same missile from his neutral special, except it now has a bit of start up lag. After the lag, it will begin to home in on whoever is closest to Doctor Fetus at the time.

Up Special: Bat wings

Fetus sprouts his wings which allow him to fly brefiely. This move does no damage.

Down Special: Epic fetus

Doctor fetus takes out a small remote control and pushes the button, causing a large bomb to drop from the sky directly above him. It does not hurt the user. The bomb gives a good amount of knockback. It is somewhat like Pikachu's thunder attack in that it can be stopped by platforms above doctor fetus.

Playstyle:

Much like meatboy, Dr fetus is fast and very light. Unlike meatboy, though, Fetus focuses more on strong projectiles and explosives that respawning. Dr fetus is not as fast as meatboy or even captain falcon, but he is deceptively strong compared to his weight.

Final Smash: Lil Slugger

Doctor fetus jumps offscreen and returns in a mecha which consists of a large chainsaw on legs. Chainsaw itself works somewhat like Rob's diffusion beam. It locks targets into a series of small attacks before hitting them with a strong knockback attack.

Name: Kickboxing Kid (Matt)

NOTE: Matt was originally just me in smash bros, but I quickly realized how terrible that would be and decided to create a story around him so that he wouldn't be me. That story is not a fanfiction, so when I do eventually write it, it won't be on this site, but i'll probably have a link to it on my profile.

Special: Tag activation

Depending on which tag is currently being used (see down special), Matt will use a different move. With the fire tag, Matt will deliver a flaming kick which shoots out a fireball projectile. With the water tag, Matt will melt into a puddle of water and reform with an uppercut. With the wind tag, Matt delivers a weak kick directly ahead of him which pushes foes away. It's good for edge guarding. With the earth tag, Matt transforms into a muscular beast who pounds at the ground before transforming back to normal.

Side Special: Hook kick

This is a very fast move that has slightly more range that his other attacks. He stretches his leg out and delivers a kick that pulls the target in closer, allowing him to try and start a combo. Due to the effect of this move, it does no knockback.

Up Special: Belt Tether

Matt uses his green belt to whip dead ahead of him. It does light damage and light

knockback but also stuns foes for a split second. If used in midair, he will whip it at an upwards angle and it can latch onto edges. It it hits a foe, while in midair, it will act like a spike move.

Down Special: Tag Switch

When Matt starts a match, he will be equipped with his Fire tag. By using this move he will cycle to his next tag. The order is fire – water – wind – earth – repeat.

Playstyle:

Matt is a very all-around character but with the same kind of stats as Dr Mario. He loses a little bit of speed in favour of power. But while his movement speed is low, his attacking speed is very fast. He doesn't have many defensive options and is more of an all out attacker.

Final Smash: Black Belt Mode

Matt activates his Fire, Water, wind and earth tags. As well as the light and shadow tags in order to transform into his blackbelt mode. In black belt mode, is attack strength and his speed are increased greatly, but he can still take damage and knockback. Although, not as much knockback as he normally would. He would be able to survive most hits while in this form up to around 200% damage.


	20. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Mario leapt up as high as he could and grabbed onto the ledge of the cliff. He needed to admit it that these two new faces where just better at jumping than he was. He pulled himself up onto the ledge and looked upwards. Meatboy was leaping carefully between two walls which seemed to have had saw blades installed. Did that Dr Fetus install them?

Meat Boy misjudged his jump though and slammed into a saw blade, bursting apart as he had done before. He then reformed by Mario's side, seemingly out of nowhere. "Umm... you ok?" Asked Mario. Meatboy smiled brightly and nodded, going back to trying to wall jump between the sawblades. Mario couldn't waste time. He still needed to reach the mountain peak. Plus this Dr Fetus was working with Bowser Jnr.

He stretched out a little and jumped at the wall, performing a quick tech and launching himself upward, past the first saw blade. He collided with the next wall perfectly, feet first, and pushed himself further upwards above the next saw. With one saw left to clear, he pushed his hands against the wall and flung himself into a backflip above the final sawblade. He used his Super coin jump to make it up the ledge where Meatboy helped Mario up to his feet.

Mario and Meatboy heard Dr Fetus further up the mountain. The sawblades had slown the two of them down quite a bit. Both of them leapt into action, wall jumping the cliff after Dr Fetus. Meatboy slid up the walls with ease, while Mario bounced from wall to wall, propelling himself upwards with small ledges.

They leapt their way up to the next clear walkway and began to charge. That was when the enemies began to show up. Goombas and Koopas littered the path and Mario bounced with ease off the top of them. Meatboy copied Mario, using his extraordinary jumping prowess to progress the same way Mario had.

Dr Fetus watched the two chasing him down, beating the koopa troop minions out of their way. He made and angry face and pressed a button on his remote, causing small turrets to sprout from the wall. They then began to fire small saw blades towards Mario and Meatboy. Mario slid underneath the blades before hopping up and reflecting more of them into walls with his cape.

Dr Fetus just kept getting angrier and angrier. He started to spam the button on his remote as he flew away, just as the heroes began to close in. The two of them looked up and saw multiple missiles heading down towards them. They had to wall jump up through the incoming missiles and they didn't even hesitate. Mario ran to the left and Meatboy to the right. They leapt at the walls and pushed themselves up. They deftly dodged the missiles and grabbed onto each other, spinning around each other and propelling each other to the opposite wall.

The missiles were no match for the heroes' amazing jumping skills and it didn't take them very long to reach the large flat area of the mountain that Dr Fetus was standing on. The summit of the mountain was not to far up now. The only thing standing between the heroes and the summit was Dr Fetus.

Dr Fetus didn't seem to be retreating this time. He glared at Mario and Meatboy before raising his missile launcher and firing. Mario leapt out of the way but Meatboy as too slow and exploded in a shower of red blobs before reforming a little to the left of where he was before. Mario charged at Dr fetus and locked him into a combo, beating at his glass dome. Suddenly, Dr fetus grabbed mario and began head-butting him with his glass dome before jumping upwards and piledriving Mario into the ground.

Meatboy ran at the two of them and gave a swift kick to Dr Fetus, knocking Mario free. Mario managed to land on his feet and he pulled back his arms to charge his forward smash. Meatboy locked Fetus into a combo and quickly leapt away as Mario released his Smash attack. Dr Fetus was launched backwards and collided with the mountain wall, a huge crack splitting down his glass dome. He made a very angry face before using his wings to fly up to the summit.

They were almost there! Mario and Meatboy quickly climbed to the summit in time to see Dr Futus boarding what seemed to be one of bowser's airships. Mario glared at the ship and motioned for Meatboy to follow and they ran aboard the ship. With Link and the others nowhere to be seen, Mario assumed they were already on board the large wooden pirate ship. Mario and meatboy barely made it to the ship as it began to slowly lift upwards and flew away into he sky to the north east.

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

Bad news! I didn't like writing this chapter. I had to force it out so i'm sorry it's so short

GOOD NEWS! Due a mistake in my planning, I was wrong about ponies arriving in 3 chapters time. Ponies will be arriving in 2 CHAPTERS TIME!

Also, this will be my first ever reply to a review in a public chapter! To PonyPilot. I'm not accepting fanmade character, i'm using my own characters, thanks. And no Fan characters for pre-existing series either. Only completely new stuff. Otherwise my sonic fan characters and mlp fan characters would be in this.

Next, MLP is canonically confirmed to not have guns or planes so REAF doesn't exist. And why would a pony need a jet pack? Just make it a pegasus.

Next, realistic gun weapons would never be included in smash bros OR mlp. Snake in brawl was limited to just explosives because guns were seen as too violent. How would a pony even fire a gun unless they were a unicorn? I get the feeling you may want to run Dive Bomb through a Mary sue test.

I'm not trying to say your character is a bad character, it's just a bad MLP character. Put him in another series that is more likely to have guns and maybe then it would make sense.

Sorry about that, guys! Next chapter we meet a new villain and Go back to what Luigi, Bandana dee and kirby are up to!


	21. Chapter 17

_**PRE-CHAPTER WARNING: **_The second part to the chapter featuring Kirby, Luigi and Bandana Dee WILL feature gore. It won't be anything too bad, just a lot of blood, so I don't plan on changing it, just thought you may want a warning. (also, I've never written bloody stuff before so it might be more funny-bad than horrifying)

_**Chapter 17**_

Hammurs base six was destroyed during the fight with Smithy. Hammurs base five was destroyed by Mario and Link. Hammurs base four was shut down by Ness and Geno taking away the power sources. And Hammurs base two (The slabship) was currently being attacked by Samus and her team. The ocean based Hammurs base 3 was the only base left that was yet to be attacked by the heroes. It was a very large base. It stretched from just above the ocean surface, all the way down to the sea floor. It was the largest of the Hammurs Bases in terms of height.

Around half way down the base, in the main control room, a swarm of robots were working hard to rebuild something. The commander of this base stood, watching over the machine. He discovered the wreckage of it not long ago when he found that Egg-shaped Doctor. When he discovered what it was, he knew he had to use it. This was his best plan yet.

The commander was a tall man with a red cape and grey skin. Circling his face was ginger hair that dropped down the side of his face into a beard. He also wore a black suit of armour.

Nameplate: Ganondorf

Ganondorf's plan was close to completion now. He couldn't help but smirk at his own genius. Suddenly, he heard a strange clanging noise. He turned his attention to the wall that the sound had come from. An intruder?! He called robot's to his side and prepared to attack and suddenly, the wall broke open and in dropped Metal Sonic, totally soaked. The brawn bots rushed to the breach he made and resealed it, before the base was flooded.

Metal was sparking slightly but was still functioning. He dragged himself to his feet and gave Ganondorf a weak salute.

"What are YOU doing here? Did you lose your base already?" The warlock asked angrily. Metal nodded a little and Ganon shook his head. "Ugh... Just... Just go and have some repairs. Then make yourself useful, OK?" Metal nodded a little and slowly walked off to get fixed.

Ganondorf hated having to work on a team. And as always, he had his own agenda at work. Which meant he would need to "take care" of Metal Sonic soon. Suddenly, an alarm went off in the base. Intruders! Ganondorf ran to a nearby computer and checked the base map. There were three intruders and they were entering from the roof. They wouldn't be able to get to Ganondorf right away, but that was no excuse to let them enter. He called over the closest robot. A former enemy that he had Dr Eggman Hack into and reprogram to work for them.

Nameplate: ROB

"Robot! Go and remove the intruders. And quickly!" Ordered Ganon. ROB nodded and left to find the intruders. Nothing was going to get in Ganondorf's way this time...

XXXXXXXX

Bandana Dee and Kirby ran as fast as they could through the meadow. Luigi was a little slower, but he was following them.

"Hey, Guys? Why do you-a think so many hands are attacking the-a castle?" Asked Luigi. Dee gave an answer without turning.

"Isn't it obvious? When Tabuu attacked, Dedede was the guy who planned out the way to beat him. If Dedede hadn't prepared, Tabuu would have won. Whoever's behind this whole thing recognized the threat and decided to go after him." He said. Luigi nodded. It seemed pretty likely.

"Puyo!" Yelled Kirby. Shadow hands were ahead of them. Not as many as there were at the castle though. Only a small cluster. Nothing they couldn't handle. Bandana Dee charged, twirling and thrusting his spear like a pro. Luigi gulped and lit up his hands, throwing green fireballs. Kirby took a DEEEEEEP breath, sucking in a shadow hand, and then turned to exhale, firing the shadow hand he sucked up at another.

"C'mon guys! Not far now!" Yelled Bandana Dee as he ran up a nearby hill, attacking the Shadow hands that got in his way. Luigi and Kirby took down their foes and ran after Bandana dee to the top of the hill where they stopped and looked down. Castle Dedede could be seen. It was about a five minute run away now. The swarms of shadow hand made it seem like the entire castle was made out of them. "No time to lose, guys" Said Dee. He began to make his way down the hill when something caught their eyes...

A large, round, white creature with large white wings and a bright golden halo flew down before them. It had small black dots for eyes and it's red lips were curled into large smile.

"W-what is that? Is it an angel..?" Asked Luigi. Kirby's eyes didn't leave the creature. He glared at it with a burning passion. And that's when it happened. Those red lips began to open and revealed a horrifying sight. It wasn't a mouth at all, it was an eye. A pure red eye with a black pupil and small streams off blood flowing down from behind the bottom eyelid. It's wings grew extra sections that, rather than being white, were blood red too. From the bottom of this "Angel" a tail made of a single long thorny vine grew downwards.

Nameplate: 02 (Zero Two)

Luigi wailed in fear and even Bandana Dee took a couple of steps backwards. 02 was not messing around. Almost right away, he swung his tail with enormous force to try and crush Kirby. Kirby rolled out of the way, inhaled and fired a blast of air at 02's tail right away. It did almost nothing though. 02 swung his tail again and managed to catch Dee off guard, wrapping around him and lifting him up, crushing him in the grip.

He tried as hard as he could to struggle free but he just couldn't. That was when he heard a familiar inflation jumping noise. Thank goodness Kirby had the sense to try and defend him.

"Jiggly!" came an unexpected voice. A small pink puffball with a strange hair curl had flown up. It looked, shockingly, a lot like Kirby. Suddenly, it launched itself forwards and pounded 02 directly in the eye, causing blood to spurt out onto the grass below.

Nameplate: Jigglypuff

Jigglypuff performed a small back flip, before starting to charge up a spinning attack and she suddenly launched at 02, smashing directly into it's eye once again and spraying blood down. Jigglypuff, who somehow managed to stay clean of blood, fell down and landed gracefully on the floor as 02 released Bandana Dee in pain. Kirby watched Jigglypuff in awe...

Bandana Dee landed and forced himself to stand through the pain. Just what WAS this thing?! He raised his spear and prepared to fight as 02 began shooting projectiles. Jigglypuff jumped side to side, dodging the blasts while Bandana Dee spun his spear in circles to reflect the projectiles back. Kirby opened his mouth and sucked in one of the projectiles, firing it back into the creature's eye, causing yet another spray of blood.

Luigi dove behind a nearby tree and shook with fear. This thing scared him way more than Tabuu or King Boo and didn't plan on wanting to fight unless absolutely necessary. He was going to fight when he saw Bandana Dee in danger but Jigglypuff saved him so Luigi felt he wouldn't be missed if he ducked for cover.

02's eye was coated in blood now. Each time it blinked, flecks of blood were strewn about. It began to swing it's tail again and delivered a powerful blow, sending Kirby flaying backwards into the tree Luigi was hiding behind. Kirby fell down into the grass and slowly pulled himself up. As he did so, he looked down and saw a beautiful red flower. He smiled, cutely. "Puyo!"

Bandana Dee wasn't paying attention to Kirby, he was focused on the fight. He began to twirl his spear and pulled backwards. "Take... THIS!" he shouted and he threw the spear with all of his might. The spear shot right towards 02 and... went right through 02's pupil.

With a spear lodged firmly in the centre of 02's eye, the deadly angel began to writhe in pain and then, BOOM! In a flash of white light, 02 exploded, leaving no trace that he was ever there. Even the blood that coated the grass had vanished. Dee's spear lay on the grass below where 02 was hovering and he walked over, picking it up.

"I-is it over..?" Asked Luigi, stepping out of his hiding place. Dee nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Kirby slowly walked over to Jigglypuff and tapped her on the shoulder(?). The Pokémon turned to look and Kirby inquisitively and he held out the red flower he found. Jigglypuff smiled and took the flower, placing it behind her ear. Kirby smiled with a light blush before running back to Bandana Dee and Luigi's side. Jigglypuff followed.

"Ok, team. We're nearly there. If we could take down that... _thing_... then we should be able to take on those hands and save the King. You all ready?" asked Dee. Kirby and Jigglypuff nodded. Luigi felt somewhat ashamed that he didn't take part in the fight. He could have helped and Kirby may not have taken that hit that sent him flying into the tree. He was determined to prove himself a fighter now. He nodded along with Kirby and Jigglypuff. He was ready to help save Dedede.

Jigglypuff's ears twitched a little and she looked up into the sky. Luigi saw and looked up a too. "Hey! Bandana Dee! Look up-a there!" Kirby and Bandana dee looked up to the sky and saw a plane flying toward the castle. Not only that, but a familiar looking figure with bat wings flew alongside it.

Kirby smiled brightly. "META! HIII!" He shouted and waved his arms wildly up to him.

XXXXXXXX

"Castle Dedede in sight! We're going in for the landing" Announced Tails to the crowded plane. Suddenly, a faint shout could be heard from down below.

"Meta! Hiii!" came the voice. Metaknight, who was flying alongside the Tornado looked downwards to see Kirby and Bandana Dee standing with Luigi and a fourth.

"You go on ahead, Tails. I have some friends to meet." Meta-Knight said and he suddenly nosedived. Meta-knight shot downwards and managed to slow down just in time to land directly before Kirby and the others. "What are you doing here? Where is King Dedede?"

"He's still at the castle! We need to get to him, fast!" Replied Dee. Meta-knight nodded and turned towards the castle, shooting off without another word. Kirby, Jigglypuff, Luigi and Bandana Dee ran after him, ready to fight off the hands with all of their might.

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

Ahh! That was MUCH more fun to write than the last chapter. I had a lot more to work with. Also, having 02 as a boss fight was the first boss fight I planned. While the Diaboromon chapter was the first chapter I'd fully planned out, 02 was the first boss I planned without having a full chapter around it. So... dat blood, right..? :I

NEXT TIME ON SMASH BROS...

PONIES


	22. CHALLENGERS APPROACHING: Episode 4

PART FOUR: CHANGES TO OLD CHARACTERS

Name: Ness

I've changed Ness and Lucas's movesets so that they feature moves that the two fo them can actually use! Neither of them ever used Freeze, thunder, fire or starstorm in thier games but rather thier team mates did. So, i personally would like to see them changed.

Special: PK Flash

Same as brawl

Side Special: Bionic Slingshot

Ness pulls out a hi-tech slingshot of his (an equip from earthbound) and fires a strange energy ball with it. It traps foes much like Pk fire did in brawl, but deals electricity damage rather than fire.

Up Special: PK Teleport Beta

In midair, Ness stops decending and spins in a circle extremely fast before vanishing and reappearing directly above himself and shooting in a vertical direction, leaving a small fire trail behind him. On the ground, it does basically the same. If Ness collides with another character while spinning before the teleport, he will combust and continue to fall if in midair. The foe will take damage too.

Down Special: Counter

Ness surrounds himself with a small orange energy sheild. While this sheild is up, Ness cannot take knockback and protects Ness from somewhere between 10 and 20% of damage, but only physical attacks. Any projectile will cancel out the attack. Half of the damage given to the counter sheild is dealt back to the attacker. Once the counter shield is shattered, Ness will be stunned as if his regular shield had run out.

Final Smash: PK Rockin'

Ness releases a huge wave of trippy, rainbow-coloured blast of energy that extends out from wherever Ness is out to the edge of the stage. The blast will decrease in strength as it extends. It does a lot of damage and knockback when right beside Ness, but on the outer limits of the stage, not so much.

Name: Lucas

Special: Pk Flash

Same as Ness'

Side Special: Sprinting Bomb

Lucas detonates a sprinting bomb at his feet, causing himself to rocket forwards. It delivers light damage and decent knockback, as well as fire-based damage to foes.

Up Special: Thunder Bomb

Lucas detonates a thunder bomb at his feet, launching himself directly upwards with a trail of electricity following befind him. After the bomb is detonated, Lucas acts just as he would in brawl after hitting himself with PK Thunder.

Down Special: Psi Counter

Much like ness' counter, lucas protects himself from 10-20% worth of projectile damage. However, if he is hit by any physical attacks, the move will cancel out. Aside from that, this move works almost exactly the same as Ness' version.

Final Smash: PK Love

This works exactly the same as Ness' new final smash, really. The only difference is that this time, the wave of energy does the most damage at the edge of the screen and the least damage directly next to Lucas.

Name: Sonic

Special: Homing attack

Same as brawl

Side special: Boost

Sonic charges up his figure-8 technique and when released, he blasts forwards, knocking foes aside as he does. It doesn't give much damage, but it does a lot of knockback if damage is high enough.

Up special: Spring/Blue Tornado

When on the ground, Sonic's recovery move is the same as it was in brawl, but in midair, he will spin in a tornado and shoot himself upwards. The tornado can trap foes and rack up a decent amount of damage.

Down Special: Spin dash

This is the same as it was in brawl.

Mewtwo was gonna go here, but i forgot that i added him to the pokemon one so... yeah

CHALLENGERS APPROACHING may be away for awhile now. The next instalment will feature characters that have yet to be introduced to the story. So you'll have to wait ^_^;

Also, I hate to bring this up again, but... TO THE REVIEWER "PonyPilot"

I didn't want to say this, but the more you tell me about your character, the worse he sounds. He is a HUGE, Mary Sue. Seriously. And your character isn't an mlp character? No, he is. And that can be proved with something YOU said. "because Dive Bomb is my fan-made pony from MLP. He is a warplane pilot, he is part of the REAF (Royal Equestrian Air Force) ."

I'm not even going to give a counterargument now and i'm just going to say this. YOUR CHARACTER WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY OR ANY OTHER STORIES I MAKE. If you truly think my story won't be good without your character, stop reading now and do not leave another review. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 18 - My Little Pony Special

_**Chapter 18 – My Little Pony Special**_

Metal Sonic, his repairs done, entered the lab and headed over to the machine that the other robots were rebuilding. The machine looked amazingly familiar, but he wasn't sure where from. He walked closer and began to work on it with the other robots. The machine seemed to be pretty much finished already though. After around a minute or two, the machine sparked to life and that was when metal remembered what it was! This as the machine that Tails had built. The universe teleporter that had sent him, Eggman and the other Mobians to this world!

Ganondorf walked to Metal's side and looked up at the machine. "Hahaha! Good work robots! Now out of my way!" He commanded. All of the robots stepped aside and cleared a path for Ganondorf to the machine. Metal Sonic didn't move though.

"_Master Ganondorf. What do you plan to do with a universal teleporter?_" Metal asked. Ganondorf didn't look at Metal, but he did smirk evilly.

"This universal teleporter has given me an amazing opportunity. I am going to use it to find myself. Literally. I am going to enter another universe and find my parallel self. Then I will convince him to join me. The only person that is as evil as me would be myself, after all." He said

Metal didn't seem sure. "_What if your parallel self isn't evil. Or what if the world you find doesn't have a parallel you?_"

"Then I have my back-up plan. I will use a curse I have to find the largest source of evil or darkness in the area and amplify it, causing evil to flow through it's host! Now enough questions. Keep an eye on that machine and make sure it's set for 10 minutes. With intruders in the base, I can't be gone for longer than that so it will automatically open a portal for me wherever I am. And if the machine is shut down i'll be trapped. So protect it!" Ganondorf ordered. Metal didn't like the sound of this plan but he nodded stepped aside.

Ganondorf stepped up to the portal and outstretched his hand. He gently slipped his hand through and felt himself being pulled in. He allowed it and stepped through the portal. His vision was flooded by flashing colours as he fell through dimensions. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds... he had landed...

XXXXXXXX

"SPIIIIKE!" Shouted Twilight. She was in somewhat of a panic. The princess would be arriving in any minute. Why wasn't Spike awake?!

Finally, the baby dragon appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He let out a yawn. "Mmph... What time is it?" He asked. Twilight wasn't amused.

Nameplate: Princess Twilight Sparkle & Spike

"Spike! It's nearly midday! I need to head out so I can greet Princess Luna. You need to get to work. You were supposed to clean the library yesterday!"

"Calm down, Twilight" Spike said as he reached the ground floor. "I know I overslept a little, but the library isn't in that bad of a state right now. I'll have this cleaned up in no time! Now you go and get Luna!"

Twilight took a deep breath to calm down a little and smiled. "Thanks, Spike. Don't forget to set up the spare bed. I haven't needed to use it for a while." Spike smiled and saluted before running off to clean up. With that, Princess Twilight Sparkle left the library.

She trotted nervously through the Ponyville market square. The was Princess Luna's first stay in Ponyville. Not only that, but she'd be staying in the golden oak library too. Needless to say, Twilight was pretty anxious.

XXXXXXXX

As Ganondorf pulled himself to his feet, he was in a sort of shock at his surroundings. It was a pretty small village filled with buildings that he doubted he'd be able to enter without crouching or crawling on all fours. But that wasn't the shocking thing. It seemed to not have any inhabitants in sight except for... Equines. And not equines like his steed. These horses were around Mario's height on average. They seemed to be intelligent creatures. They had bags and seemed to have some kind of civilization, but judging on the surroundings, he severely doubted that there was anything evil here.

"OHMYGOSH! What are you?!" Came a voice. Ganondorf began to turn to face the voice and was greeted by a small pink horse with crazy curly hair. "Gasp! Areyouahuman?! Twilight told me all about those from when she went to that other world!" Ganondorf began to answer but as cut off. "That's amazing! I've never EVER seen a human before! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?"

"I am Ganondorf. And i'm here to-" Before Ganondorf could finish his sentence he was cut off yet again.

"Wow! That's a cool name! It makes you sound like some kind of wizard. GASP! Are you a wizard teacher from those books that I forgot the name of?!" Ganondorf was beginning to get angry now. He began to charge up his fist with dark energy for a Warlock Punch.

"This is so Cool! You're gonna HAVE to show me some magic tricks and spells some time! Ooh! Maybe you can show me at your welcome party! Oh my gosh! I need to plan your welcome party!" Ganon couldn't take anymore and he released, swinging his fist wildly at Pinkie pie. But as the fist was supposed to connect, he noticed that the Pink horse was jumping away, talking to herself about a party. Well... it seemed Ganondorf was going to have a hard time finding anything evil in a place like this. Looks like he'd have to break out the Evil Amplifying curse already.

He raised a fist and began charging up his evil magic and after a small incantation, he opened his and a small purple orb of energy floated up and formed an arrow. Ganondorf smirked and followed the arrow.

XXXXXXXX

Twilight arrived at the point that she was supposed to meet Princess Luna at. She guessed that Luna was a little behind schedule since she was supposed to be here already.

"... Maybe I can get Cheese Sandwich in town to help. Oooh! And I can't forget the cake, of course! I wonder what kind of cake Ganondorf would like the most? Duh! Chocolate!" Twilight looked over to Pinkie Pie who was bouncing over to her. "Hey Twilight! You'll never guess who I just met! I saw a human! Y'know, like those things you told us all about?"

"A human? In Equestria?" Twilight couldn't believe this. Why was everything going wrong today? Not that a human in Ponyville would've been bad, but on the same day she was supposed to meet with the princess? And then she saw the shadow of the Lunar Carriage! Princess Luna was here!

The lunar guards flew down, and landed in front of Twilight, bowing before her. Luna Stepped out of the carriage with a smile and stepped over to Twilight. "Princess Twilight! It's good to see you!" She said. Twilight cleared her mind. She needed to focus on one thing at a time. She'd find out about this human after Luna was settled in.

"You too, Princess Luna. But like Celestia and Cadence said, You don't need to address me by title." Twilight said, with a small smile.

Luna nodded. "Of course." She replied. She kept her royal mannerisms though. She had to keep up appearances in public after all.

XXXXXXXX

Ganondorf walked through Ponyville, drawing in many strange looks from ponies and following the small dark magic arrow floating in his hand. The arrow began to glow brighter and Ganondorf looked upwards. And that's when he saw her. A pony with latent darkness within her, almost as powerful as ganon himself, maybe even more so!

Ganondorf smiled evilly and walked faster. He closed in on the Pony, raising the arrow, ready to throw it like a dart. He saw that annoying pink pony not to far away. Maybe if he was lucky, this evil pony would show her powers by killing the pink one.

He hurled the dark magic arrow like a dart and it struck the slightly larger pony in the forehead, melting inside of her.

"Princess Luna?! Are you ok?!" Asked twilight in shock. The magic bolt seemed to fly out of nowhere. She turned and saw a human-like creature striding towards them with a look of pure evil on his face. "O-oh my... what in equestria?!" Even Pinkie was a little scared, now. Luna felt woozy, as if she'd drunk a little too much cider, and suddenly felt a surge of pain through her brain. And then she heard the voices. The voices she thought the elements of harmony had eliminated. She found herself suddenly growing angry.

Luna began to change. Her mane and her entire body grew in size until she was just slightly bigger than Ganondorf. Then, armor began to appear over her body. Her hooves, chest and head were now covered by dark purple armor. Small fangs sprouted from the sides of her mouth and she began to laugh. "Luna? Princess Luna? Not anymore. I'm finally back! I am Nightmare Moon!"

Nameplate: Nightmare Moon

"Hey, Twilight! The Library's all clean and... What the?!" Exclaimed Spike as he entered the scene. He leapt backwards in fear and scrambled up onto Twilight's back. Nightmare Moon cackled wildly and her horn glowed. She fired a beam up into the sky and the moon began to rise, blocking the light from the sun as it did so.

Ganondorf now had to convince her to join him. He walked closer and bowed to her. "Nightmare Moon. My name is Ganondorf. I'm a powerful warlock from another world. And I have a proposition for you. Come with me back to my world, and help me to conquer it! It will be much more fulfilling than taking over a world of nothing but defenseless horses."

Nightmare Moon smirked a little. "Another world? Actually, this world of nothing but ungrateful foals doesn't deserve me! Very well, Warlock Ganondorf. Take me to this other world!" Ganon nodded and with that, 10 minutes had passed. The portal opened up right beside him and he motioned for Nightmare Moon to enter. She did so and in an instant, She had vanished.

"Twilight! We have to get Luna back!" Shouted Spike and Twilight sprung into action. Ganondorf walked into the portal and just as it was about close, Twilight leapt through, with Spike hanging onto her mane, tight. The two of them fell through the swirling portal and could see Ganondorf up ahead. Twilight used her wings to propel herself closer and tried to blast him with a magic beam. Ganon took the hit and turned, surprised to see that the pony had followed him.

Twilight flew right at him but Ganondorf saw the attack coming. He delivered a strong punch to Twilight's face, sending her and Spike flying off to the side and out of the dimensional stream, unconscious from the strong hit...

XXXXXXXX

"Twilight..? Twilight, are you ok? C'mon, Twilight, wake up!" Twilight's eyes slowly slid open. She felt like she'd been hit by a train! She shook her head and her eyes began to focus on Spike who was speaking to her. "Oh, thank Celestia you're ok!" Spike helped Twilight to her hooves and she looked over her surroundings. The two of them seemed to be dead in the center of a dark, dank, metal-coated hallway with pipes overhead.

"Nng... Where are we, Spike?" Asked Twilight. She flexed her wings out a little to stretch and keep them from cramping up.

"I have no idea. I didn't leave you to look around. I had to make sure you were okay! P-plus, it's ay to dark around here for me to explore on my own." Spike replied, shivering a little. Twilight used a levitation spell to place Spike on her back and then to light the way as she began to head down the hall.

"Well, I'm okay now. Let's find out where we are." Twilight and Spike walked slowly down the darkened hallway when they began to hear faint footsteps. "Spike! Can you hear that?!" Spike nodded with a little fear. Twilight began to fly, so she could be sure that she wouldn't be making any loud hoofsteps of her own.

The further they went, the louder the footsteps got until they echoes all around. The darkness of the hallway began to fade and from the same direction as the footsteps came light. Spike was happy to see something lit up finally. Twilight slowed down as she approached the turning and stopped just short so she could peer around the corner. Spike peered around too.

The two of them saw, around the corner, a horde of humanoid robots. The seemed incredibly bulky and brawny but were moving at a somewhat fast speed. "What are they..?" whispered Spike. Twilight wasn't able to give an answer though. The two of them were the only ones in all of Equestria who had seen humans before so maybe they weren't in Equestria at all anymore.

One of the robot's stopped marching along and all of the robots behind it stopped too. The robot's head suddenly jerked to the side to stare directly at Twilight and Spike and the princess pulled the two of them back around the corner to hide. "Do you think they saw us..?" whispered Twilight to Spike. It was around that time that the stomping of metal feet returned. Maybe they hadn't noticed her and they continued..?

Suddenly a large metal fist hurled around the corner and just barely missed Twilight. She and Spike let out a surprised scream and ran as fast as they could back down the way they came. Spike hung on tight and turned to see if they were outrunning the robots, but a horde of Brawn Bots were hot on their heels. "Twilight! Wings!" Spike reminded her. Twilight flexed her alicorn wings out and lifted herself up to add extra speed. It wasn't enough to outrun the robots totally, but definitely created some distance.

"Twilight! What do we do?! We have no idea where we are and it seems like we're being hunted!" Spike seemed terrified, and justifiably so! Twilight didn't have any kind of answer though. She just kept flying. After just under a minute, the hallway led into a large storage room filled with crates and cardboard boxes. In their panic, Twilight and Spike didn't notice the exit of the room and instead dove into a pile of cardboard boxes to hide

"Keep quiet, Spike" whispered Twilight. Spike didn't make a sound. They stayed perfectly still hidden away. The metal stomping slowly began to fill the room and after a couple of seconds, the stomping began to fade away just as quickly as it began and Spike let out a small sigh of relief.

"Think it's safe now, Twilight..?" Spike asked in a whisper. Twilight didn't say anything. She didn't wanted to stay still until she was sure there as nothing else around. Spike looked around at the boxes they were hiding among and he peered through the handle of one of the boxes. It was empty...

Spike found this strange and peeked into another box's handle. It was also empty. Why were all these boxes here if they had nothing in them. He peered into one final box and finally, it wasn't empty, but what was inside took Spike off-guard. "Wahhh!" Spike leapt back off Twilight in fear and Twilight herself jumped at his scream. Suddenly, the box flew aside and an unshaven man in a grey stealth suit and wearing a headband jumped backwards away from them.

Nameplate: Snake

Snake landed with his fists raised in defense and a glare on his face aimed directly at Twilight and Spike. Twilight looked up at him in shock and Spike hid behind the princess. The three of them stayed locked into a stand-off for a moment without saying anything. Twilight was too intimidated to say anything and Snake was too suspicious of them to risk dropping his guard.

Suddenly, a small ringing noise echoed in Snake's ear. He quickly activated his Codec.

"Otacon, Am I hallucinating?"  
_"Why do you ask that, Snake?"_  
"Cause, I was taught growing up that mythical creatures like dragons and unicorns didn't exist. But, I'm actually seeing them right now."  
_"OH! That's Twilight Sparkle! __And her assistant Spike."_  
"Twilight Sparkle?"  
_"She's a__n Alicorn Princess__ pony."_  
"Princess Pony? Why do you know this stuff?! It sounds like something from a cartoon for little girls."  
_"__Hey! I happen to love MLP, Snake!__ Anyway, This __Alicorn__ is a student __of the__ ruler __of equestria __named Princess Celestia. __She's also the newest monarch to be crowned in their land. __She has a variety of __magic powers and skills__."_  
"Magic?"  
_"__Yep, Magic."_

"ok, I really need to lay off on the painkillers... But back to the point. Is she dangerous?"

"_No need to worry, Snake. She's certainly a good guy."_

"Princess pony... ugh. I can't believe this..."

Xx Communications closed xX

Snake dropped his guard slowly, still cautious though. "Twilight Sparkle... Right?" He asked. Twilight began to answer when suddenly, Brawn bots began stomping back into the room from both entrances. Twilight began to step backwards into the corner. "Hey! Pony girl! You have powerful magic, right? Use it!" Snake ordered and he pulled out his missile launcher, firing off a nikita missile into one of the door ways.

She didn't have much of a choice. They were cornered after all. She took aim and fired a beam from her horn at the other doorway, blasting the Robots back down the hallway but not doing much damage to them. Spike climbed up into twilight's back again.

Snake noticed Twilight was only holding the brawn bots back so he pulled some C4 from his belt and threw it into the magic beam. The C4 was blasted back down towards the robots and then Snake detonated it blowing the robots apart. He then pulled a few grenades out and hurled them at the other doorway, blowing more robots up.

"Heh. Showtime!" muttered Snake and he motioned for Twilight and Spike to follow him. He ran down the hallway that Twilight and Spike didn't come from and the princess and her assistant followed.

"Wait a sec!" Called Twilight. "Who are you? How do you know who I am? Where ARE we?!"

"In order? My name is Snake. I got information about you via my Codec. You are in Hammurs Base 3 at the bottom of the ocean" Snake didn't say anymore as more brawn bots began charging towards them. Twilight took charge this time and began to shoot out a barrage of magical bolts, blasting the robots. Snake didn't just leave it to her though. He got right into the fighting, beating down robots all around him.

As the brawn bot horde began to thin out a laser blasted down the hall, hitting spike square in the forehead and knocking him down from twilight's back, leaving him in a pained daze. From down the hall, a very different looking robot rolled towards them. Snake recognized him as ROB, except his eyes were flashing red and sparking a little. Twilight kneeled down and helped Spike up. She wasn't sure if the two of them were cut out for all this fighting. Spike was just a baby dragon after all.

"ROB? What are you doing here?" Asked Snake. ROB turned his head to Snake and fired off another laser blast at him. Snake barely rolled out of the way. "ROB! What's gotten into you?!"

Twilight wasn't to happy that this robot had hurt Spike. She leaned down and fired a magical beam directly at ROB, blasting him into a wall. While ROB was recovering, Snake activated his Codec again. "Otacon! What's wrong with ROB? His eyes are all weird and discoloured."

"_Scanning now. Gimmie a second, Snake"_

ROB Looked back up at Twilight and lunged at her and Spike. His arms began to rotate fast like helicopter blades and delivered multiple blows to Twilight. She wasn't used to fighting at all, but she was still angry that this robot tried to hurt Spike. Twilight's horn began to glow and she warped behind ROB, and began another rapid-fire of magic bolts.

"_Snake! I got it. It's pretty simple actually. An outside force has tampered with ROB. He's been forcibly reprogrammed." _came Otacon's voice.

"Can we fix it?" asked Snake. Otacon paused for a moment.

"_Hmm... I think so. You need to make sure ROB is held down tight"_

Snake looked over at Twilight, Spike and ROB who were busy fighting. "Hey! Pony Princess! I need you to hold that robot down and make sure he doesn't move!" Twilight didn't think twice. She used a freeze frame spell to lock ROB up and then slammed him into the ground to keep him still. Snake ran over and knelt down.

"_Ok, Snake. Open the panel on the top of his head. You should see either a bundle of fresh wires or some kind of out of place device." _Snake did as Otacon said and opened the panel on ROB's head. Inside, there was a strange round device jammed into the circuits with a logo of a small moustached face with goggles. _"Once you find it, just rip it out of there. But make sure you don't break anything else"_

Snake pulled a small penknife out and began to shimmy the device out before finally managing to rip it out. ROB's head suddenly began to shake violently and when he stopped, his eyes faded back to their usual colour. "Thanks Otacon." Snake said, turning his codec off. "It's ok, Princess. It's safe to let him move now."

Twilight Sparkle stepped backwards and her magical aura faded, allowing ROB to pull himself up. ROB beeped happily to Snake. _**"**__**THANK YOU, SNAKE GANONDORF HAD HACKED INTO MY SYSTEMS AND ENSLAVED ME" **_Twilight and Spike's jaws dropped at the mention of Ganondorf.

"Did you say Ganondorf? As in the evil warlock?!" Twilight exclaimed. Spike's eyes narrowed.

"He's the guy that took Luna, Right Twilight?" He asked, just to confirm it. Twilight nodded.

"Hey. ROB, was it? Can you lead us to Ganondorf? He has a friend of ours that we need to rescue." ROB turned and began to head back down the corridor he came from.

"_**THIS WAY**_" He stated. Snake, Twilight and Spike began following him. Twilight just hoped it was possible to change Nightmare Moon back into Luna without the Elements of Harmony...

_**OOC NOTES TIME:**_

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OH! MY! GOD! It's finally here!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter that FINALLY introduced the ponies But what about Nightmare Moon and Ganondorf? What happened with them? Maybe we'll find out soon...

NEXT TIME: Will Meta-knight, Kirby and the rest be able to reclaim castle Dedede and is the king safe or are they too late? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
